If I Fell
by hobbleit
Summary: After a fall whilst hunting a werewolf; Dean meets a girl but things aren't going to work out all that smoothly. Set sometime during season 2. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow before posting this but I thought what the hell? I originally wrote this for a forum called Hot Guy Heaven and it contained quite a bit of sex so I edited it and removed most of it sohere would be no way that I could get in trouble for it, lol. The title is a Beatles song**

**This is my first real attempt at romance and to be honest it isn't my favourite genre to write so don't expect a happy ending. It hasn't been beta'ed as I posted as I wrote it (it is finished) but I would like to say a huge thanks to Denise over at HGH who commented on every single chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters and am making mo profit from this.**

**Chapter One**

Dean's head swam in pain as he began to come round. He opened his eyes but he was surrounded by black. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he did know he was in a lot of pain. His head felt like it had been smashed in with a rock and his body burned with an intense pain; so bad it made him want to pass out. Breathing hurt and he could feel a heavy weight crushing his chest; holding him to the ground and he didn't have the strength to even attempt to move whatever was pinning him down.

"Are you okay?" A timid voice came out from the darkness. It was female. Dean attempted to speak but it hurt far too much; he could only let out a soft moan to let her know he was awake. He heard her move in the darkness until he felt her sit down next to him. "Are you hurt bad? We fell a long way and you've been out for a while now," her voice was soft, wavering with fear as she reached out and touched his arm. He winced in pain, the arm was obviously broken. "Sorry."

"Wha'…" he attempted to say. "Wha' 'appen?" Those few words caused him more pain than he could ever have imagined but he needed to know.

"We fell," she explained. "The ground was unstable and we fell. You got pinned by the falling rocks. I thought you were dead."

"No," he whispered before gasping for breath. "Sa… Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" She asked, confused.

"Bro… Bro…"

"Your brother?" Dean nodded but he didn't know if she could see him in the darkness. "He's not here, there's no-one here. I've been calling for help but there's been no answer. My name's Emma, what's yours?" She asked before she realised that he might not be able to answer. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, can you talk?"

"Dea… Dean," he gasped.

"Its okay, Dean; we're gonna get out of this, I promise. We just need someone to come by so they can get help. Can you hold out until then?" Dean didn't reply; it hurt far too much and he could feel the pull of darkness take hold of him and he felt his eyes close for which he was thankful. If he wasn't awake then he wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Dean? Dean? Don't close your eyes on me, you have to stay awake," Emma begged, the panic evident in her voice. She was concerned for him; that he wouldn't survive for help to arrive but she was also scared, she needed him awake so she wouldn't be so alone. "Please don't die," she said, tears running down her face.

Dean welcomed the dark as it took a hold of him and consumed him until all the pain he was feeling slowly melted away; leaving him in a haze. He could distantly hear someone calling his name and he tried to reply but he didn't have the energy to call out. The weight on his chest was becoming heavier with each passing minute and breathing was becoming more difficult. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Emma shook Dean but he didn't respond. He didn't move, he didn't groan and he didn't even acknowledge her presence. "Dean, you have to wake up, you can't die. I'm sure you want to see your brother again, he'll find us I know he will; but you have to wake up. Please don't leave me alone," she sobbed before she heard a rustling above her. There was someone there. "Hello?" She cried out as loud as she could. "Hello, is there anyone there? Please, you have to help us."

"Hello?" She heard the person call back. Laughing almost hysterically in relief; she answered the voice.

"We need help, there's a guy and he's trapped. He can't breathe."

"Is he awake?" The voice asked. It was male.

"No, he passed out. There's a rock on his chest and I think he might die."

"What's your name?"

"It's Emma."

"It's okay Emma, I'm gonna call for help," everything went silent for a moment as he stopped shouting to call for help. It was far too long in Emma's opinion and Dean was deteriorating rapidly. "Help's on its way," the man called.

"They have to hurry; Dean isn't gonna last much longer."

"Dean?" The man's voiced sounded panicked.

"You know him?"

"Is he okay?" He avoided her question.

"No, he's having trouble breathing. Wait, are you Sam?"

"Yes, Dean's my brother," his voice quavered and cracked, filled with pain and anxiousness and worry for his brother.

"What were you guys doing out here?" She had to ask.

"We were looking for a dog," he lied. Well half lied, it was been a werewolf they had been after. Sam was guessing that Emma was the girl dean had raced off to save. "What about you?"

"I was out here with my boyfriend," she told him. "He ran off and left me when we heard some strange noises. He isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"That's probably not such a bad thing. Are you hurt?"

"A little, not as bad as your brother. I can't really tell, it's too dark down here."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Yes, it's shallow and heavy but he's still alive. I don't think he can last much longer though."

"Where are they?" Sam exasperatedly cried, feeling completely helpless at what was happening. His big brother could die and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Dean?" Emma once again cried as she heard him stir. He was waking up and in more pain than ever before. "Dean, its okay; Sam's here and he's called for help. They'll be here soon"

"Sa…" he breathlessly whispered. He was slightly aware that someone had said his brother's name but he was in too much pain to fully comprehend what Emma was saying.

"Yes, he's here. He's right above us and he wants you to stay awake until help arrives. Can you do that?"

"Sa…" Dean coughed gently, desperately trying to pull air into his lungs but each breath burned like fire. His breathing became shallow and rapid; it was clear to Emma that Dean was in serious trouble.

"Emma, they're here," Sam called. "You both just have to hold on a little longer."

"Sam, I don't think Dean can," she cried. "I think he's stopped breathing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sam's heart stopped the moment he heard those words escape from Emma's lips. Time seemed to slow to almost a complete standstill and he couldn't answer any of the questions the emergency services asked him.

He just stood there and stared as they worked on rescuing his brother and the girl he was trapped with. He never blinked. He never moved and he barely breathed until he saw his brother being lifted from the hole he had fallen down. He could distantly hear a lot of medical mumbo jumbo about blood pressure, the extent of Dean's injuries and how he was unable to breathe on his own but none of it registered to him. He was in a daze.

"Sir? Sir?" Sam heard someone say to him.

"What?" He asked quietly; his voice shaking.

"Are you riding in the ambulance with your brother?"

"Yeah," he replied and allowed himself to be led towards the waiting ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wait was agonising. Sam had been sitting in the family room for what seemed like an eternity waiting for any news on his brother. His stomach was in his throat and he felt that in any minute he was going to throw up. He stood up and paced for a while, almost wearing a hole in the carpet; holding his head in his hands and wondering what he could have done different.

If only Dean hadn't run off after the werewolf. If only Sam had insisted they both stayed together then maybe this might never have happened. Maybe then he and Dean would be sat in their motel room; watching television and laughing at the hideous décor of the room du jour. Instead Dean's life was hanging in the balance and Sam was anxiously waiting for any news on his condition.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, though he couldn't remember it, because he woke up; his long frame curled uncomfortably into a chair and several hours had passed. There had still been no news on his brother. Time moved incredibly slowly and no matter what Sam did the minutes and hours crept by at snail's pace.

The doctor came to see him eventually. He gave him all the usual platitudes about how they had done all they could for Dean but now it was just a matter of waiting. He told Sam that Dean had been seriously injured in the fall and there was a good chance he would not recover. Sam had refused to accept what the doctor told him and asked to see his brother. He smiled courteously at the nurse who arrived to take him to his brother's room even though he didn't feel like it at all.

He received a huge shock when he finally saw Dean. He had tried to prepare himself mentally for what he would see but the reality was nothing like he had imagined. Dean was surrounded by tubes and wires; all keeping him alive. A tube came from his mouth, helping him breathe. Several tubes protruded from his left arm; one for blood and the others keeping him hydrated and pumping him full of antibiotics. His right arm was encased in plaster. Sam was actually glad Dean was wearing a gown because he couldn't bear to see what damage had been done to his chest. According to the doctor it was the worst affected part of his body because of the rock pinning him and it would take the longest to heal. Until he was better, the machines breathed for him.

"Hey Dean," Sam quietly greeted his silent brother. He wasn't used to seeing his brother so still; Dean was always one to be moving around, talking or singing along to his favourite songs. Now he just lay there. "Time to wake up," he said sadly; barely able to stop the words choking in his throat. "Come on man, you have to wake up; I need you to wake up. You're scaring the hell out of me and you have to stop," his voice cracked and he felt a tear fall down his cheek but he made no attempt to dry his eyes. He just let the tears fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctors released Emma the day after she had been brought in. Her injuries hadn't been anywhere near as bad as Dean's; mainly cuts and bruises, the worst being a sprained ankle and now she was searching for Dean to see how he was.

She found out that Dean was still in Intensive Care and that only family was able to visit him so she sneaked up there; hoping no-one would see her. It turned out stealth was one of her strong points because all the doctors and nurses went about their daily business not paying her any attention. When she reached his room, she found it empty apart from a very ill looking Dean.

"Hi," she greeted him with a faux cheerfulness. "How are you today? I'm good, it turns out my worst injury was a sprained ankle; which is more than I can say about you. You look terrible," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. In the short time she had been with him she had felt a connection between them. Now she hoped that he would wake up so she could see if that connection was real and not some figment of her trapped mind.

"Hey, Emma, right?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Dean's brother stood behind her looking grim and very tired.

"Yeah and you're Sam?" He nodded. "How is he?"

"Not good," he admitted. The doctors are concerned about his chest; they don't know when he's gonna be fit enough to wake up. They basically told me he might not ever wake up."

"And what do you think?"

"I think he's stronger than they make out. He's pulled through stuff like this before and I think that he will this time."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"I'm not gonna think like that," he told her with a hint of anger in his voice; feeling almost insulted that she could think like that. "I know he's going to wake up and get better; he has to, he's my brother."

"I hope he does. He seems like a good guy and I would like to see him when he isn't seriously injured."

"He is. He's the best."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm back from Asylum and had the best time. I have a load of pics and stuff up on my site /hobbleit or click the link from my profile.

**Chapter Three**

It took many days and lots of patient waiting but Dean slowly managed to recover. The doctors kept him sedated to give him a chance to recover but they found him growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. At first they had been saying he might never recover but now they were optimistic and explaining to Sam about rehabilitation options once they brought him out of his induced coma. Sam smiled at the thought of Dean's reaction to this. He hated hospitals and Sam knew that he would be begging him to bust him out as soon as he was able to speak. There was no way he would accept having to go through rehab.

Emma visited Dean everyday; held his hand and listened to Sam tell her stories about his big brother. She knew it was stupid but she began to fall more for Dean the more she heard Sam tell her about him. She was falling in love with an ideal; not with the actual person but she didn't care. Through these stories she began to get an idea of what Dean was like and he was a person she felt she would like to get to know better.

They slowly weaned Dean off the sedatives and brought him round, back to consciousness. They removed the tube from his throat and allowed him to come round at his own pace. At first he didn't seem to want to wake up and almost stubbornly refused to but eventually he started to wake up.

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted as he began to stir. Dean slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them when he discovered it was so bright. "Are you going to open your eyes?"

"Mmm," was the only reply Dean gave him.

"'Kay but you're really missing out. There's a hot girl wanting to say hello to you." Dean smiled through his oxygen mask and fluttered his long eyelashes until he could hold his eyes open without the harsh lights blinding them.

"Hey," he managed to whisper in greeting. He stared at Emma; Sam was right, she was hot and he suddenly wished he wasn't in a hospital bed. Her hair was long, dark and curled softly around her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, chocolaty brown; her lips curled up into a soft smile.

"Hi how are you feeling?" She asked him; moving closer so she was stood next to Sam.

"'M fine. Tired."

"I'm not surprised you've been knocked about quite a bit," she laughed. "You need to get your rest," she told him.

"Sa…"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Don' go."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took several more days before Dean could stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time. He would open his eyes; mumble something about being tired before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. It was only on the fourth day after he had initially woken that he was able to keep his eyes open. In that time Sam had never left his side and Emma had been with him every single day; mostly just sitting and holding his hand; occasionally telling him stories or talking to Sam. Though Dean wasn't aware of what was happening most of the time he was very grateful that they were both there.

"How're you feeling today?" Sam asked him; reappearing after he had gone to change and find coffee.

"Better," Dean replied; trying to sit up in bed but Sam put his hand on his shoulder to prevent him.

"Don't even think about it," Sam warned. "You're not getting up just yet."

"Why not? I feel fine."

"Fine? Dean, you fell down a hole and were crushed by rocks; you almost died. I spent the last two weeks sitting here all day and all night waiting and hoping that you were going to get better so don't tell me that you're fine."

"Sam, don't."

"Don't what? Don't care that you almost died?" Sam could feel himself becoming angry at his brothers lack of consideration for his own health. Why couldn't he put himself for once? "Dean you should never have gone after that werewolf by yourself."

"What?" Dean's memory of the events leading up to the fall was hazy at best; he could barely remember anything at all about that night.

"We were hunting a werewolf; you heard a scream and ran off like you always do. Why do you always do that? Why can't you just stop and think before you run off and almost get yourself killed?"

"Sammy…" Dean started but Sam interrupted.

"Don't Sammy me Dean; I just want an explanation."

"I don't know what to say," Dean winced at the pain that shot through him when he tried to move. "Damn it," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, the anger quickly dissipated and was replaced by immense concern for his brother.

"Just hurts," Dean breathlessly explained.

"I'm calling for the doctor," Sam told him as he reached for the call button but Dean shook his head.

"No, I'll… be… fine. Just… gotta… breathe."

"Take deep breaths," Sam instructed; helping Dean lean over until he had managed to calm down and regain control of his breathing. Sam then helped him lie back down and made him comfortable before cautiously sitting back down in the chair next to the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied quietly, coughing gently and continuing to take deep breaths.

"I'm gonna get a doctor; you need to be checked over."

"I don't need a doctor, I'm fine."

"I don't care what you think, I'm getting a doctor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was bored. The doctor had checked him over after his earlier episode but said that it was nothing serious and Dean just needed to rest. Sam had left a while ago to get some rest at a motel now he was certain his brother was finally on the mend and although he always managed to annoy Dean with his constant hovering and fussing; he found himself missing his brother. At least then he would have someone to talk to.

Flicking mindlessly through the limited number of television channels, Dean felt himself tire. He hated how much just the slightest bit of movement tired him out and he dropped the remote onto the blanket covering him. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off until he was woken by the sound of someone entering his room. Thinking it was Sam he cracked open one of his eyes before seeing it wasn't his brother; it was Emma, the pretty girl he'd been stuck in that godforsaken hole with.

"Hey," he greeted her, opening his other eye.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just peachy," Dean put on his best flirty grin and lied through his teeth pretending he was just fine. She seemed to buy it as she didn't question him.

"You look a lot better than you did," she smiled.

"Thanks, you're nicer than Sam. He only tells me how I nearly died," Emma gave a small laugh; which Dean thought was very sweet. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came by to see if you wanted to talk about what happened."

"I think that would be good."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next chapter time :D

**Chapter Four**

"I don't really remember what happened," Dean admitted to her as she nervously sat down on the chair next to the bed and fidgeted with the fringe on her bag.

He took a good look at her and he had to say he liked what he saw. She was beautiful although she was suffering from a lack of sleep; which Dean put down to what had happened. Her long, dark brown hair was scraped back into a ponytail and she was not wearing any make up; making her look luminously pale.

"I wish I couldn't remember," she told him, her eyes not quite meeting his. "I've been having nightmares ever since that night."

"That's understandable," he consoled her, suddenly glad he had very little memory of the night. He couldn't remember chasing the werewolf and he couldn't remember falling or being pinned by the rock.

"I know. Every time I close my eyes I find myself back in that cave only no-one comes to find us. It scares me."

"You shouldn't let it," Dean gave her a comforting smile and grabbed her hand with his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're safe now; you're not going to die."

"I know that," she said as she gave a small sob; feeling very self-conscious at crying in front of a man she barely knew. "But my brain won't acknowledge that."

"Tell me about that night. I want to know. I need to know."

"I was with my boyfriend," she began, "He wanted to go for a walk because it was such a nice night, the moon was so big wasn't it?"

"I can't remember," he admitted, giving a small laugh.

"Oh, right. Anyway; we were walking and we heard some strange rustling noises so he freaks and runs off leaving me alone. I run to try to catch up but I lose him and I get lost. I was so scared that whatever was out there was gonna get me," she hesitated and choked back a sob that threatened to escape. "Anyway, I hear a gunshot and I start to panic even more but then I saw you come running towards me and I thought that everything was gonna be okay but when you reached me it turned out that the ground wasn't very stable and we fell through."

"Huh, I don't remember any of that."

"You were pretty out of it once you got trapped. You just kept calling for Sam. Where is Sam anyway?"

"Hey went to get some rest."

"Oh, well he has been here every single minute since you were brought in."

"Yeah."

"So, how long do you expect to be stuck in here?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I don't know," he smiled. "I wanna be out of here as soon as possible, why'd ya wanna know?" Emma turned a bright shade of red and muttered something that Dean didn't quite hear. "What did you say?" Dean asked giving another small laugh.

"I said maybe when you're feeling better and you get out of hospital you might like to go out… sometime."

"I don't know, I'll think about it," he smiled, fully intending to say yes to her eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dreams started that night. Dean dreamt he was running towards something but he couldn't make out what and then he heard the scream. A blood curdling, completely terrified scream that made his blood run cold. He raced towards the scream but as he approached he felt himself fall and then he was back in down the hole; pinned down by a large rock and unable to breathe.

He woke with a start; his chest feeling tight and having difficulty breathing. He took several deep breaths before lying back down on the bed and whispering "Damn it,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stayed in the hospital for precisely three more days before he forced Sam to help bust him out. So after arguing with his doctor and signing the AMA papers, Dean was now lying on a bed in a crappy motel room; doped up on painkillers and feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm going out for food, you want anything?" Sam asked, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala.

"Get me anything, I'm not bothered what."

"Well don't complain if I come back with salad," Sam joked, trying to keep things light.

"Well maybe not anything. You come back with salad and I'll fire a round on it," Dean grinned back.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humour," Sam opened the door and stepped out quickly to avoid the pillow dean decided to throw at him and he heard his brother laugh as he shut the door.

Shortly after he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called out not wanting to have to go and open it himself.

"It's Emma," he heard her call back; so he stumbled over to the door to answer it.

"Hey," she smiled, "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm okay, painkillers are my best friend at the moment," he gave her his best 'I'm just fine' grin. "You wanna come in?"

"Oh thanks," She said as Dean opened the door wider so she could walk inside. She sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, looking nervous. "You're looking better."

"I'm feeling better, except for the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah I've been having dreams about that night. Or memories, I'm not sure which."

"Have you told Sam about them?"

"God no, he'd just bug me to talk about them and I don't really wanna do that."

"Maybe talking about them will help you. It helped me to talk to you."

"That's a nice offer but I'm fine really; I don't need to talk about anything," he paused and looked at her, she was playing with her hair. "You look nervous," he finally noticed.

"That's because I am."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I'm going to ask you out again and I'm hoping you'll say yes this time. Look, Dean, I like you and I want to get to know you better and I just need to know if I'm wasting my time pursuing this."

"You know something? If I had met you in a bar I would have been hitting on you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you and I'd flirt and buy you drinks; then we'd go back to your place for the night and then I'd never see you again. But I'm not gonna do that with you."

"I'll tell you what, I'll leave you my phone number and when you're feeling up to it you give me a call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam returned five minutes after Emma left. "I got you a burger, that good enough?"

"Perfect," he took the burger from Sam's hands and began to eat it. Sam dropped the keys on the table and noticed the piece of paper with Emma's number written on.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up.

"Emma came by, she gave me her number."

"Are you gonna call her?"

"I dunno," he played it cool, "I might," he grabbed the paper out of Sam's hands and stared at it. "I might."


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter. Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter Five**

He'd been thinking about Emma almost non-stop since she had called by the previous evening. He kept staring at the number she had left and wondered whether or not he should call her. He wondered why he was having such a hard time getting her out of his head; he had never had this problem before. He usually just slept with a girl and that was that but there was something about her that held her in his thoughts. Sure she was sweet, but he never went for sweet; he went for slutty and easy; the kind of girls you wouldn't want to take home to meet the parents. Well, if he had any parents. But Emma seemed genuine enough.

He picked up his phone and stared at her number on the screen again and wondered whether or not to press dial and speak to her.

"God, when did you become so whipped?" he said to himself; throwing his phone back down onto the bed and closing his eyes but all he thought of was her. He thought of what it would be like to kiss her sultry lips and to run his fingers through her long dark hair. He wondered what she would taste like, whether or not she would moan and scream if he were to bite on her long pale neck and caress her breasts. He wanted to know what it would be like to have sex with her; he really wanted to know what it would be like to have sex with her. "Damn it," he moaned and picked up his phone once more and this time he dialled her number.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?" Her soft voice rang through Dean's ears sending his stomach straight into his mouth.

"Hi," he managed to reply. "It's Dean."

"Oh, hi Dean I was just thinking about you," she told him. Dean didn't tell her that he had been thinking about her right before. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out sometime."

"You're feeling better then?"

"I am now I'm talking to you," he smiled as he flirted down the phone.

"Well, that's flattering but seriously; are you okay?"

"I'm better," he admitted. "It still hurts to breathe sometimes and I can barely walk without getting tired but otherwise I'm just great."

"Maybe we should wait until you're completely better. I would hate to wear you out."

"Really? Well personally I would love it if you were to wear me out."

"That wasn't very subtle," Emma laughed.

"Sometimes the direct approach is the best one," Dean laughed too before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need a second to calm down," Dean took several deep breaths until he felt the coughing subside. "I'm okay," he said down the phone.

"Good to know. Maybe we should just wait."

"I have an idea, why don't you come over to the motel? We could order a pizza; watch a movie, sound good?"

"That sounds very good. What about Sam?"

"I can get rid of him for an evening, won't be a problem."

"Okay, it's a date. When do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow night sound okay?"

"Great, I'll see you then," she said before hanging up the phone.

Dean smiled and threw down his phone as Sam walked through the door.

"You're looking happy," he commented.

"Well, that's because I'm going out with the lovely Emma tomorrow night."

"Do you think that's a good idea, you just got out of hospital?"

"Okay, maybe I should rephrase that last part, you're goin' out tomorrow night and Emma's coming over here to watch a movie."

Sam gave a laugh, "fine, I'll get out of your hair and you can have your date."

"Good, otherwise I was going to lock you in the car all night and that wouldn't be much fun for either of us because you'd be locked in my car and I'd spend all night worrying about my car; so really it's a win-win situation that you agreed."

"Dean, be quiet."

'What'd I say?" He pretended to be offended.

"You're babbling, since when do you babble?"

"I'm not babbling."

"Yes you are."

"I never babble. Okay, can we stop saying babble it's stopped sounding like a word?"

"So you must really like Emma to ask her on a date."

"That's none of your business," Dean told him taking on a mock defensive tone in is voice.

"Just go to sleep, you don't want to be tired for your big date," Sam grinned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Dean replied nonchalantly. "Just make sure you're gone by eight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had another dream that night only this time he was an observer; watching the entire thing unfold but unable to stop any of it happen. He watched the werewolf run at Emma and the person he assumed had been her boyfriend. He heard them scream and saw them attempt to outrun the beast. He saw the man run off, being chased by the werewolf and leaving Emma frightened and alone. He watched as she started to run, consumed by fear towards him; she banged into him but didn't see him at all. She continued running so he followed her. He chased after her until he saw her disappear; along with himself, as the ground beneath her gave way.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Dean?" He could distantly hear someone desperately calling his name but he didn't react to it. "Dean; wake up, you have to wake up."

Dean awoke to find Sam hovering over him looking extremely concerned. "Sam, what the hell?" He asked as he pushed his brother away. "Didn't we talk about personal space?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what's the problem?"

"You were yelling in your sleep, you sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I did? I don't remember," he told Sam but the lie didn't quite make it to his eyes. He shifted them down, looking at the bed covers so Sam could not see how scared the dream had made him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sam was worried about Dean. He wasn't sleeping well and he was barely eating but Dean was insistent that everything was fine. That was just like him; making things out to be all right when he in reality he was falling apart. He had done the exact same thing when their father had died. But Sam also knew that Dean would not open up to him until he was ready so he would wait.

Sam had been courteous enough to pick up a movie before he disappeared for the night but only after listening to Dean's constant moaning about how he couldn't go out to pick up one himself. Not knowing what Emma would want to watch, Sam had brought back some generic comedy which didn't look particularly interesting to Dean but if he was honest he didn't really want to watch the film.

Emma arrived a little after eight and knocked lightly at the door. Dean winced at pain in his chest as he stood up and limped over to the door.

"Hi," he smiled as Emma walked through carrying a pizza box.

"Hi, I didn't know what you'd like so I got a pizza with everything on it; hope that's okay."

"That's perfect," he said as he offered to take the pizza from her. She declined the offer and dropped the box on the bed before sitting down next to it.

"You wanna drink?" He asked.

"What do you have?"

"Water," he laughed. "I'd usually have beer but Sam won't let me drink it 'cos of all the pills I'm taking."

"Water's okay."

"Here," he handed her a glass of water and sat down beside her.

"Thanks, what movie are we watching tonight?"

"I dunno, I've never seen it. Sam got it before he went out. It's a comedy of some description."

"And you're not a fan of comedies?"

"More a horror fan really," he smiled.

"Horror's good, except for the horror part," Emma laughed. "I don't like to be scared."

"But that's the fun part. Besides horror movies aren't that scary."

"Says you."

"Well anytime you wanna watch a horror movie, I'll be more than happy to hold your hand during the scary parts," he gave his flirtiest smile.

"Do you actually say anything that doesn't have a double meaning?" She said lightly, flirting back.

"You'll have to stick around and find out."

"Again with the flirting, you never stop. Just put the movie on," she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this movie really is crap," Dean commented on the film. "I mean really, really crap."

"It's not that bad," Emma replied even though she wasn't really paying much attention to what was happening on screen; she was more interested in the close proximity she was sitting in relation to Dean.

"It really is; it's not even funny," he leaned over to grab another slice of pizza; wincing at the pain it caused him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned; momentarily forgetting that he had been so close to her it made her heart stop.

"Yeah, I just moved too much."

"Maybe you shouldn't be out of the hospital so soon; you were hurt pretty bad."

"You're starting to sound like Sam; I'm fine, really. I just need some time to recover and I don't need to be in a hospital to do that."

"Okay, Okay, I was just saying; no need to be so tetchy."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I'm not the best patient."

"I can see. You wanna watch the rest of the movie?"

"I can think of something else to pass the time."

"You're flirting again."

"You love it really," he smiled as he brushed his hand against hers. She liked the feeling; it sent a shiver down her spine. Emma raised her hand and brought it up to his cheek; lightly tracing his features with her fingertips.

"I like you Dean," she told him; her fingers never leaving his face. "I have from the moment I met you."

"When I was pinned by a rock and unconscious?" Dean asked jokingly and Emma gave a small laugh.

"There's something about you that intrigues me but I can't put my finger on it."

"I could say the same about you," Dean said; following Emma's lead and placing his hands on her face and pulling her in close. She could feel his breath on her face as she leaned in closer to kiss him. Dean's fingers gently stroked her cheeks; his lips mere millimetres away from hers when they were interrupted by the motel door opening. It was Sam.

"Oh God, sorry," he exclaimed; spoiling the moment for the pair.

"I thought you were going out," Dean growled; feeling slightly angry at his brother for interrupting them.

"Oh, I was but I needed to talk to you about something important," Dean didn't seem to catch his point. "About the lost dog…" he hinted further.

"Oh," Dean caught on. "That dog. I'm sorry," he turned to Emma, "I really need to deal with this."

"It's okay, I should be going."

"I'll walk you out," he offered; slowly standing up so he didn't hurt himself anymore and walked with her to the door. Once they were outside he closed the door and turned to Emma. "I'm sorry about this."

"And I said it was okay, really. It's getting late anyway. I had a good time; as far as first dates go it didn't suck."

"I had fun too."

"Call me and maybe we could do this again sometime."

"I will," he said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. He then gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss. "Good night."

"Night, Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what about the werewolf that was so important it couldn't wait a few hours?" Dean asked as he re-entered the motel room.

"I found out who it might be."

"Yeah, who?"

"His name is Karl Brown; he's a local guy I saw in a bar. He was telling his friends about being bitted a couple of months ago by a large dog. He also said that he's been experiencing blackouts once a month since then."

"So he's our guy. When do we go after him?"

"We don't, I do. You're in no shape to be hunting a werewolf. The full moon is still another week or so away, so I'll keep a track of Karl and you can spend some quality time with the lovely Emma."

"Dude; Firstly I feel fine, secondly I could totally take on a werewolf and thirdly shut up."

"Little touchy, aren't we? You must really like her."

"Don't tease me, I'm injured."

"I thought you were fine. And anyway you always make fun of me about women so I think it's only fair that I do the same," Sam chuckled.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Dean retorted, not being entirely serious.

"You gonna call her?"

"I might."

"Wow, you really do like her. When have you ever called a girl back?"

"Since now," Dean snapped slightly. "I'm going to bed," he said tiredly; throwing back the covers and crawling into bed before switching the light off and closing his eyes.

"Good night Dean," Sam said and Dean hoped it could be true.

He had the same nightmare as the previous night; except now it extended to the time he spent trapped and hanging on for life. He could see himself in the darkness barely alive; he could hear Emma talking to Sam. He knew he was close to death.

Dean was glad that tonight's nightmare had not woken Sam. He glanced over at his sleeping brother sprawled in the next bed as he crawled out of bed towards the bathroom and ran the water before splashing his face with cold water. He stared at his reflection in the mirror; gazing at the dark circles that had formed under his eyes. He looked tired; he felt tired, he had for a long time. He hadn't told Sam but he was seriously considering giving all this up; he didn't know how long he could carry on hunting. Ever since his dad died he had felt this way and he was glad he had met Emma. She was nice and normal and she had no idea of the dangers that were out there. Maybe she could stop him from feeling this way, like he should have stayed dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this chapter references a story I wrote called The Final Cut (cause I'm that much of a narcissist, lol). You don't really need to read it; the chapter kind of explains what happens but I say go and read it if you haven't (If you haven't noticed I am a narcissist). Oh yeah; I've posted another story- a one shot called Choices**

**Chapter Seven**

Sam had been tailing Karl Brown for the last few days before the full moon and was now certain he was the werewolf. Now all he had to do was wait for night to fall so he could put a silver bullet through his heart.

Night fell and Sam was still waiting. It was freezing cold outside and he was not having much fun. He had been sat outside Karl's house for the last two hours and so far he hadn't seen or heard anything. He tapped his feet and hummed to himself before wrapping his coat tightly around him in a vain attempt to keep himself warm. It didn't work. Just as he was about to give up he heard a pained scream coming from the house. Pulling out his gun; he hurried to the house, kicked down the door and came face to face with a growling and drooling werewolf.

"Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay?" Emma asked a very preoccupied Dean.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about Sam."

Dean had invited Emma over for the third time this week. With Sam out tailing Karl at all hours of the day and night it was good to have a little company. Mostly they just sat around and talked; Dean had learned a great deal about Emma. He found out that she was from Ohio originally, she worked as a shop assistant and that she would have loved to go to college but she really couldn't afford it. He found out that her favourite colour was yellow and she had a serious chocolate addiction. But he had never spoken about himself. He didn't feel the need to; he was content with just listening to her talk. They hadn't kissed since the first night though; which didn't bother Dean as much as he thought it would. He was so used to pulling a girl, sleeping with her and leaving that it actually felt weird to get to know someone first. It was weird but good weird.

"Why are you worried? I'm sure he can take care of himself, whatever he's doing."

"I know but he's my little brother and I can worry about him if I want."

"I'm sure he's fine. Where is he anyway? Still out looking for that dog?"

"Yeah, it's a bitch to find," Dean grinned.

"How are you anyway? Is your chest feeling better?"

"Yeah it is. I can walk more than a few feet without losing my breath now. It's still bruised to hell though."

"Could I take a look?" She asked, smiling coyly.

"Sure you can," he replied before she gently lifted the t-shirt over his head. She gasped at what she saw; his chest was a horrendous shade of blue and purple; with the scar from where the chest tube had been was still covered with a bandage. "Looks disgusting don't it?"

"Yeah it does," she admitted.

"Doesn't feel too pretty either," he smiled.

Emma reached out and touched the bruising but Dean didn't flinch; he shivered slightly at the contact but he didn't tell her to stop. She moved her hand up his chest, being careful not to hurt him and stopped when she reached his neck. She placed both hands around his neck, pulled him in close and tenderly kissed him on the lips. It was gentle at first but it soon increased in intensity when Dean deepened the kiss; caressing her lips with his and running his tongue along her mouth in order to gain access. He fastened his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap before running them over her back; pulling her shirt from the waistband of her jeans so he could feel her soft skin, the roughness of the plaster cast encasing his right arm sent shivers down her spine. She moaned at his touch and broke the kiss so she could explore the rest of his body.

She kissed every part of his face, taking time to take in every line and every freckle; she couldn't deny that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met. After she had spent long enough on his face; she pressed small kisses along his jaw line and down to his throat. His arms were now around her neck and she noticed something that she had not before. His left arm was covered in scars. She pulled away from him, wanting to know how he had got them.

"Those scars," she said pointing at them, "how did you get them?"

"Oh," he stared at them for a moment, like he had forgotten they were there. "It's a long story," he tried to dodge her question, not wanting to tell her it was the result of a vindictive ghost who tried to get him to kill himself. That would be great for their relationship.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" She asked.

"Not intentionally," he tried to joke but it fell flat.

"Then what happened?"

"I was going through a bad time, my dad had just died."

"And cutting helped you cope?"

"Yeah," he went along with the lie; it was easier than telling the truth.

"How long did it go on for?"

"Not long. Sam made me talk and after that I didn't feel the need to do it anymore," okay, so in reality Sam had destroyed the corpse of the spirit who had been making him do it in the first place but she didn't need to know that.

"I don't know you, do I?" Emma realised for the first time since meeting him she had no clue who he was. He had told her nothing about himself.

"What do you mean? We've spent nearly every night this week together," Dean was confused now.

"But I don't know you. We've been talking and I nearly slept with you just now but I know nothing about you. Your dad died and you were carving slices out of your arm and I didn't know that."

"So? It was a while ago, I'd completely forgotten about it before you brought it up. I really don't see what it has to do with anything."

"Of course you don't, you're a guy. All you care about is getting whatever you want."

"Emma, that's not what this is about. I just don't see how my past should have anything to do with our relationship."

"It does though. All I know about you is that you have a brother, a car and no fixed address. We've been talking but it's always been about me. I told you everything about me and you've told me nothing about you. I can't do this," she said exasperatedly; standing up, she grabbed her coat. "I just can't."

"Emma, please don't go. You wanna talk? Fine we'll talk, I'll tell you anything you wanna know," Dean stood up wanting to stop her from leaving.

"Dean, I'm leaving now."

"I like you, Emma," he admitted; which caused her to stop and turn to face him.

"It's not enough," she told him before walking out the door and closed it behind her. Dean flopped back down onto the bed before groaning in pain.

"Damn it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sam returned a little while later and was surprised to find Dean lying alone on the bed. He had been expecting to see Emma there but she was obviously long gone.

"Hey," he greeted but Dean didn't even seem to notice him. "Dean, you okay?"

"What?" He asked finally noticing his brother was standing there. "Sammy, are you okay?" He saw that his brother was covered in bruises and blood. Dean, becoming very concerned for his brother, stood up and made his way over to Sam to check he was all right.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. The blood isn't even mine; it just took a lot to salt and burn Karl."

"You got him then?"

"Yeah, he threw me around a bit but he's dead. What happened with Emma?"

"She's gone."

"I can see that. Why is she gone?"

"We had a disagreement."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean, 'what did you do?' I didn't do anything. We were talking and then we were kissing and then she freaked out over the scars on my arm from when that ghost bitch tried to make me kill myself. Then she said something about not knowing me and left."

"And you let her go? Dude, you are such an idiot."

"What was I supposed to do? Run after her? I'm not really in any shape to be doing that at the moment."

"You should have said something."

"I tried, she said it wasn't enough. I don't know what to do," he dejectedly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Call her, go see her and talk to her; tell her whatever she wants to know but you gotta make it right."

"Why do I gotta?"

"Because you like her," Sam told him; choosing to ignore everything that was wrong with Dean's previous sentence. "And she likes you."

"Yeah, then why'd she go?"

"Because she's probably frustrated at how closed off you are; hell I get frustrated at how closed off you are and I'm your brother. You just gotta let her in."

"But I suck at that," Dean moaned. "I don't let girls in."

"Dean, you don't let anybody in. If you really like her then it'll be worth it."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her in the morning," Dean gave in.

"Go now," Sam instructed.

"You're really controlling, you know that," he said as he grabbed his jacket. "If this goes bad then I'm totally blaming you."

"You do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Dean several minutes to work up the nerve to knock on Emma's door. He stood there staring at it, wondering what she was doing just few feet away. Taking a deep breath he finally found the courage to knock. Emma took a while to answer and when she did Dean could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and what was left of her make up was streaked with recently fallen tears. Dean felt so bad about being the cause of that.

"What do you want?" She said in lieu of a greeting.

"Emma, can we talk?"

"I don't think we have anything left to talk about," she coldly told him before attempting to close the door on him but he held it open.

"Emma, please; just give a minute."

"Fine, you have one minute to explain yourself and then you have to leave," she held the door open and allowed him to enter.

"I'm not good at this," he started to explain.

"Good at what?"

"Opening up to people. I never have been. Hell, I don't even tell Sam what I'm thinking half the time and it annoys the crap outta him."

"Why don't you open up to people?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa and gestured at Dean to do the same.

"I never have, I just find it easier to bury inside. I don't wanna be a burden on anyone."

"And you think telling the girl you like anything about yourself is being a burden?"

"I'm not good at that either. Emma, I have been in precisely one serious relationship before and I opened up to her in a way that I've never done with any other woman and she rejected me."

"So you think I'm going to do the same? Dean, how can I do that when I don't know the first thing about you? I don't know where you were born or what your parents are called. I don't know where you went to school or hell, what your favourite colour is. All I want is for you to let me in."

"I was born in Kansas," he told her. "My parents names were John and Mary and my mom died in a fire when I was four years old," he continued; leaving out the part where his mother was murdered by a demon and that his father had spent the rest of his life trying to hunt the thing down. "After she died, we moved around a lot, never really staying in one place for too long so I didn't really make any friends. The only people I had were dad and Sam," it felt good to be telling Emma all this even though he had to sketch over large parts of it.

"That's terrible," she sympathised. "It must have been hard for you."

"I got used to it. Dad and Sam were the most important people in my life."

"How did your dad die?" She enquired.

"There was a car crash," he told her, once again being economical with the truth. He couldn't tell her that John Winchester had died because he had made a deal with a demon to save his worthless life. "And he died."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."

"Yeah," he gave a mirthless smile and she held his hand, squeezing it gently. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

"I think my minute's long since gone," Dean smiled for real this time.

"So it has, maybe you should stay for another minute," she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Another minute sounds good," he grinned, returning the kiss.

"Maybe you could stay longer. Maybe you could stay the night."

"That plan doesn't suck," Dean told her before moving to kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure so Dean continued. "Maybe we should continue this elsewhere."

"I think you're right," she stood up, took his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday but my pen drive seems to hate me and has corrupted several of my files including a chapter of a story I'm working on which meant i had to rewritethe entire damn thing from memory (and my memory stinks, lol). Hopefully none of this story is affected.**

**Chapter Nine**

Dean didn't return to the motel until late the next morning carrying two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts for Sam; who was sitting at the table searching the internet for something.

"Morning Sammy," he greeted cheerfully throwing the donuts onto the table and sitting down next to him. "What are you doin'?"

"Just looking for something. Bobby called, said something about a hunt; I was just checking it out.

"Where is this hunt?"

"Minnesota."

"Oh," Dean sounded almost disappointed, "okay."

"Did you talk to Emma?"

"Yeah, I did," Dean told him; scratching his head.

"And?"

"I did what you said, I opened up to her a little and we talked."

"I'm going to assume that wasn't all you did," Dean just grinned. "I could call Bobby and tell him we won't take this if you wanna stay a while longer."

"Well, I'm still not fully healed from the fall," Dean said, making up an excuse for not wanting to leave so quickly that didn't include Emma.

"Right," Sam nodded knowingly. "I'll tell Bobby your still not up to it shall I? When are you going to see her again?"

"Tonight, she said she wants to cook me dinner."

"Sounds nice, you have fun with that."

"I intend to."

"Your mind really does live in the gutter doesn't it?"

"Sammy, I'm offended you think that."

"Why it's the truth."

"Yeah but you don't need to tell me," Dean laughed and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out Emma didn't get much cooking done that night because as soon as Dean arrived she pushed him against the wall; kissing him passionately and pulling the jacket from his body before he turned her round and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he unbuttoned her shirt with one hand and placed the other around her waist.

"Hello," he grinned, pulling away from her for a second.

"Hi," she said through heavy breaths.

"That's enough talk don't you think?" He said and she nodded so he went back to kissing her.

Dean carried Emma into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed before covering her body with his own. Making himself comfortable, he ran his hands up and down her body before removing her clothes and then his own. Emma took Dean by the shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the bed before straddling him. Tracing his muscles with her fingers; her eyes locked with his and neither of them broke their gaze until it was over. Panting heavily; Emma collapsed onto Dean's chest and closed her eyes, happily falling asleep in her lover's embrace.

"I'm really enjoying being with you," Emma admitted to him later when they had both woken and she was lying with her head resting on his shoulder; holding his hand which rested on his stomach.

"I am too," he confessed. Even though he had know her only a short period of time, a matter of weeks really, he felt more for her than he had for most of the other girls he had been with put together. He hadn't felt like this since he'd been with Cassie. But no matter what he felt for her he wasn't going to tell her what he did for a living; he wasn't going to take that risk.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, noticing he had gone quiet.

"Nothing really," he reassured her. "It's not important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he paused and sighed before saying, "I'm not okay."

"What?" Emma asked sitting up slightly.

"I'm not okay," he repeated. "I've been having nightmares and they're getting worse."

"Tell me about them," she whispered sympathetically.

"They're always the same," he admitted reluctantly. "I dream about that night but I'm standing watching it happen. I can feel the pain. I can feel myself dying."

"Must be horrible."

"That's not what bothers me."

"Then what is it then?" She asked, moving closer to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I can feel myself dying and it doesn't bother me."

Emma looked confused at what he was saying, "What do you mean?"

"A little while ago I nearly died," he started to explain. "Do you remember I told you about my dad dying in a car wreck?" Emma nodded so he continued. "Well, I nearly died too. The doctor told Sam that I might never wake up and my dad didn't seem that badly hurt but I got better and he didn't," Dean missed out the part about the demon deal for his life. "I just feel that he shouldn't have died…"

"And you should have? Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"Not really. He knows that I've been having a hard time since dad died but he doesn't know the rest."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I can't. I have to stay strong; can't let him see my weakness."

"It isn't weak to tell him what you're going through," she gently kissed his lips.

"Yeah but I have to keep up my game face."

"No you don't. But if you feel you can't talk to Sam, then you could always talk to me."

"Thanks," he smiled sadly before putting his barriers back up. "But it's okay, really. I'll be fine, I always am," he told her before kissing again; tenderly at first but he soon deepened it. His hands moved up to her face and he caressed her cheek before resting them on her neck. He lightly bit her lip; making her elicit a low moan which made him smile. Rolling her onto her back, he positioned himself on top of her and let his hands move down her body; tracing her curves with his fingertips, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body.

"That feels good," she moaned as Dean kissed the parts of her body where he had just been caressing with his hands. His head moved lower down her body and her cries became more frequent. "Don't stop, God don't stop," she breathlessly whimpered; grabbing hold of his hair and gently tugging it.

"That's the plan sweetheart," he whispered, his voice deep and husky before his words were drowned out by her cries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dean didn't dare to admit it to himself or anyone but he was happy. The last few weeks had gone by so fast at times he couldn't believe it was actually happening; it made his head spin sometimes. He didn't want to admit that he was so happy because then something was bound to go wrong. It always did.

Though Dean hadn't said anything; Sam could tell that he was happy. His demeanour had changed significantly in the time he had known Emma; he smiled more, something he had rarely done since their dad had died and if Dean ever skipped then Sam would say there was a spring in his step.

"Morning," Dean greeted as he came back for the morning. He had started to spend most nights at Emma's before returning the morning after.

"Who are you again?" Sam joked, "I don't recognise you."

"Very funny, Sammy," Dean said. "For saying that I'm not going to let you have donuts," he threw the paper bag he had been carrying on the counter before taking off his jacket and throwing it on the bed.

"I'm devastated," Sam didn't even look up from the laptop when he said that.

"Anything interesting?" Dean enquired.

"Nope, just catching up on some e-mails," Sam told him, hastily closing the computer so Dean could not read what had been on the screen.

"Whatever," Dean dismissed, knowing that Sam was not going to elaborate further. "How was your night? Mine was excellent," he grinned.

"Yeah, I could've guessed that. You goin' back out tonight?"

"Yeah, we're goin' to watch a movie. Well, maybe watch a movie," Dean grinned again; Sam found it hard to stay serious and let out a laugh. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Once the door closed and Sam heard the shower running he picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Bobby," he greeted. "I don't think this is a good idea, you shouldn't be going in alone. Just give me a couple of days and I'll go with you… I don't know, I'll think of something to tell him… Bobby, I don't like the idea of you going in alone, it's too dangerous… Okay," he knew he had lost that argument. "But call me when you're done, I wanna know you're safe." Sam hung up the phone and tossed it on the table. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.

"Who was that on the phone?" Dean asked as he exited the bathroom and pulled a t-shirt on.

"I was just checking in with Bobby," Sam half-lied. He didn't want to trouble Dean with his concerns.

"How is he?"

"He's good; he was talking about goin' on a hunt."

"Anything interesting?"

"Demon possession apparently," Sam said casually; like it didn't bother him. "He said it was a simple job and that we shouldn't worry."

"But you are worried," Dean observed. Sam was not the best at keeping things from him.

"I dunno, man, I just have a bad feeling," Sam stopped trying to sound positive and told Dean his fears. "I can't explain it but there's this feeling in my stomach that something bad is gonna happen."

"Are you sure it isn't just last night's dinner?" Dean half-heartedly joked but he was unnerved by what Sam was saying. "You haven't had a vision have you?"

"No, nothing like that, I just have this feeling. I'm probably just being stupid, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Sam you're telling me that you've got a feeling that something bad is gonna happen to Bobby and you don't want me to worry. Sam, I started panicking the moment the moment you said it. We need to go and help him."

"Dean," Sam tried to calm his brother. "Bobby said he had it covered. He's doing this tonight so there's no way we could get there in time anyway…"

"Then we call him and tell him to wait."

"I tried, he said no. He's doing this no matter what we do. I told him to call as soon as he was done so all you can do is go out; watch your movie and have a good time."

"I don't like that idea I think we should go help."

"We can't do anything," Sam insisted.

"I know," Dean said in defeat. "But it don't mean I have to like the idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma noticed that Dean was distracted the moment she opened the door and kissed him hello. She hadn't said anything because she knew that asking him when he wasn't ready would only cause him to push her away. So they had curled up on the bed together and watched the movie. It was a horror movie and although she hated to admit it she was terrified. From the moment the first moronic blonde girl had been ruthlessly slaughtered she had buried her head in Dean's chest and refused to look at what was on the screen.

Dean managed to smile at Emma's reaction. He thought it was sweet that she was so scared and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the warmth of her body. He was too distracted to enjoy what was happening on the screen; he couldn't help but think of Bobby and if he was okay. He had been thinking about what Sam had said that morning and it had lodged itself in his brain; going round and round until it was all he could think of.

"You okay?" Emma finally brought up the courage to ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just have something on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really," he assured her, kissing her gently. "I'm probably just being stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said; pulling her in for another kiss, more passionately this time.

Emma brought one of her hands up to his neck and rested there while the other one moved down below his stomach. He gave a low moan as she rubbed his erection through his jeans, their lips never parting the entire time. Her hand then quickly worked at his button and zipper and she started to explore his body. Breaking the kiss; Emma's lips slowly made their way down Dean's body, starting on his neck; she moved on top of him and pulled off his t-shirt. She kissed down his torso before she reached his jeans. He arched his back and hips to help her as she slowly removed them and threw them to the ground. She and moved back up his body; retracing her previous steps until her lips were back on his.

"You are evil," he groaned.

"Don't want you to have all the fun," she grinned before Dean flipped her over so he was now on top.

"That would be bad," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently. They just lay there for a while just enjoying the kiss and the feel of their body's on each other.

"This is nice," Emma told him.

"It is," Dean smiled and gently bit at her lip; causing her to give a squeak, before moving down to her jaw.

"Don't stop," she gasped. "Oh that feels good," she moaned as Dean's hand crept down her body and up her dress, caressing her thigh and pulling off her underwear. The he stopped and stood up. "Why have you stopped?" She asked; feeling slightly annoyed.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom.

She smiled as he turned the shower on and pulled off her dress and bra. They both stepped in, letting the hot spray douse their bodies. "Why are we here?"

"Change of scenery," he whispered in her ear and pushed her against the cold tiles, enjoying the shiver as her skin connected and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed over her body; his fingers caressing every single inch of her skin and turning her on in ways she never even imagined. His hands eventually came to rest on her hips and he lightly scratched her skin with his nails. He kissed her neck as he pushed into her; sucking at the sensitive flesh and softly biting, causing her to whimper with desire and she felt her knees buckle under her as she came. Dean wrapped his hands around her to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he smiled and kissed her temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are like a machine," Emma laughed as she curled up to Dean in bed. "Do you ever stop?"

"Only if you want me to sweetheart," he laughed back and held her closer to him.

"What's that noise?" Emma asked; hearing a beeping sound.

"It's my phone," Dean said as he found his jacket and pulled his mobile out the pocket. "Sam's been calling but he hasn't left a message," he said; looking pensive. "I think I'd better go, it might be important," he climbed out of bed and looked for his clothes. "I'm sorry," he kissed her.

"It's okay, I'll see you later?" She hopefully asked.

"Definitely," he grinned and kissed her once more before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean returned to the motel he found Sam pacing frantically up and down; rubbing his head with his hands and looking very scared.

"Sam, what is it, what's wrong?" Dean asked; his heart in his mouth and his stomach flipping but not in a good way like when he was with Emma. "Sam, you're scaring me."

"It's Bobby."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And so the angst begins...**

**Seriously the plot is actually starting now (Yes there is a plot) and intend to cause as much pain to my characters as I can (I think Sam is the only one who gets away pain free, lol).**

**Chapter Twelve**

"It's Bobby…"

"What happened to Bobby?" Dean anxiously asked.

"A hospital called, he was admitted a couple of hours ago."

"What happened?" Dean asked, more forcefully this time in his panic to find out what was wrong.

"They're not sure," Sam began to explain. "He was found by the side of the road by a motorist; he was unconscious and badly beaten. He hasn't woken up yet."

"We need to go," Dean said as he threw his bag onto the bed and began dumping his clothes in. "How far away are we from there?"

"Over a day."

"Then I'll drive fast. I just gotta go and tell Emma and then we can leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hi; I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Emma cheerfully greeted before she noticed how distressed he looked. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave," Dean told her. "A friend of mine's been hurt and we need to go and see him."

"Is your friend okay?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "He's not. They found him by the side of the road and he was unconscious and beaten and we need to drive and it's gonna take a day to get there and…"

"Dean, it's okay," she whispered; pulling him into a hug. He buried his head into her hair and breathed deeply to clam himself down. "I understand," she told him and kissed him tenderly. "Go and see your friend and I'll be waiting here for you, okay?"

"Okay," he hoarsely whispered and nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Just take your time," she told him and kissed him again. "Call me when you get back."

"I will," Dean turned to leave but as he did he bumped into a man; tall and very hairy. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks; his beard was wild and unkempt. "I'm sorry," Dean apologised for banging into him.

"Emma, I really need to talk to you," he begged, his eyes full of fear and pain.

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Dean, this is Mike my ex-boyfriend. Mike, this is Dean," she introduced.

"Let me guess, your current boyfriend," Mike finished.

"Yes," she bluntly told him. "What do you want?"

"I should be going," Dean said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she said as he Dean hurried off. He had no time to be jealous of Mike; he just needed to get to Bobby.

"What do you want?" Emma repeated; she didn't have time for him and didn't want to have to spend any more time with him than necessary.

"I have a big problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who was that guy at Emma's door?" Sam asked as Dean drove faster than he really should have been.

"Mike, Emma's ex," he told his brother.

"The ex who ran off when the werewolf attacked?"

"The same one."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to Emma."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked.

"Because he's her ex and he wants to talk to her," Sam explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what if he wants to get back together with her?"

"That's not gonna happen," Dean told him.

"Really?"

"No," Dean sounded almost offended by Sam's suggestion. "Why would you even think that? She hates him."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying until you brought it up so can we just drop it and go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the hospital late the next night after driving continuously throughout the day. Dean had been quiet for the most part; driving until he was totally exhausted and then Sam insisted he take over. After being threatened by Dean if he hurt his baby; Sam drove the rest of the way and Dean managed to sleep a little.

His dreams were not peaceful. Dean was dreaming the same recurring one he had had since the accident only this time Bobby was there; lying beaten and unconscious on the floor of the cave. Dean tried to call out his name but the large rock pinning him down prevented him from doing so. He called out and tried to push the rock off but it was no use. He was watching his friend die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Dean, you okay?" He heard Sam ask as he suddenly woke up.

"What?"

"We're here. Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine," Dean cleared his throat and sat up in the seat. 'So, we're here?"

"Yeah, you ready to go in?"

"Come on."

They were both shocked when they saw Bobby. They were not used to seeing him like this; lying so still, surrounded by tubes and machines.

'How is he?" Sam asked the nurse.

"He's stable," she told them. "He had a comfortable night."

"Has he woken up at all?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, thank you," Sam smiled as she left and then turned to Dean.

"We need to get the son of a bitch that did this to him," Dean said through clenched teeth. Sam could see that Dean was upset and that he was handling it the only way he knew how; by wanting to take his anger out on the demon that had done this to Bobby. "We need his research, where was he staying?"

"The Crossways Motel," Sam told his brother.

"What are we waiting for then?" Dean said as he walked out of the hospital room leaving Sam no other choice but to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trap had been set. They had figured out where the demon was lurking from studying Bobby's notes and now all they had to do was sit and wait.

"I heard the greatest thing," A voice permeated the darkness. "I heard that the Winchester's were in town. Why don't you both come out and face me like men and not the cowards I think you are."

"Why don't you find us?" Dean shouted. The demon couldn't see where he was hiding and so looked around for him.

"I'm not going to play your games so come out so I can kill you," The amused tone leaving the demon's voice as he grew weary of the game. He just wanted to kill them and leave.

Dean stepped out of the shadow and coughed to get the demon's attention. "You want me? Come and get me," he just stood there and smirked as the demon ran towards him before he stopped suddenly. Dean's smirk grew as the demon realised what had happened. Looking up he saw that he was trapped.

"Damn it."

"You got that right. Sam, you ready?" Dean asked as Sam stepped out and read the exorcism ritual from a book. "Bye bye," Dean laughed as Sam sent the demon back to Hell. "Well, that was bracing."

"Bracing? You barely broke a sweat! All you did was stand there."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, don't question me. I'm always right."

"Whatever, you ready to go back to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Dean said suddenly becoming very weary. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Emma had watched Dean leave even though she hadn't wanted him to. He was obviously very worried about his friend but she didn't want to be left alone with her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since that night when he had run off and she was not keen on having a conversation where he apologised profusely and begged her to take him back.

"What do you want?"

"I have a big problem."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Emma, I know you must be angry at me and I don't blame you but something happened that night and everything's gone wrong."

"I'm looking forward to this," she sarcastically told him; folding her arms and giving a small laugh. "I really want to hear about what happened when you ran off and left me to die."

"But you didn't die."

"No but I nearly did. Do you know what happened to me? Did you know that I fell down a hole running after you? I was so scared that something had happened to you but you just wanted to save your own skin. Did you even give a damn about me?"

"Emma, of course I give a damn about you. I love you. But something happened and now everything's changed. When I ran off I was being chased by something. It was a big dog or something like that and it attacked me. I couldn't fight it off and it bit me."

"What?"

"The dog bit me; damn near took my arm off but that's not the end of it. I had a blackout."

"A blackout?"

"Yes, last month; around the full moon. I blacked out for several nights and I don't know what happened but one morning I woke up covered in blood. I need your help."

"How am I supposed to help you?" She asked in a small but angry voice. "If you have no idea what happened to you then how am I supposed to? I think you should leave."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Dean, do you love him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Would you help him if it happened to him?"

"I told you to leave," she said; more forcefully this time and grabbing him by the arm, she practically dragged to the door.

"Please Emma. I can't do this without you."

"Well, you're gonna have to," she told him, slamming the door shut. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes before falling to the floor. The emotions that had threatened to spill over ever since the arrival of her ex-boyfriend finally did and she let the tears fall. Sobbing desperately; she sat there wishing Dean could be here to comfort her.

She sat there for hours before she could summon the strength to move. She felt completely dejected and very tired so she hauled herself off the floor and dragged herself to the bedroom before throwing herself down onto the bed and closed her eyes; falling into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She dreamt she was talking to Dean but it was not good. He was holding a gun to her and telling her he was going to kill her.

"Please, don't do this Dean," she begged with tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry but I have to," he apologised, his voice and his hand shaking.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you never," tears were now falling down his face. "But you can't live like this. You're gonna hurt someone and I can't let you do that."

Emma woke with a start, fresh tears pouring down her face. She needed to talk to Dean now.

"Hey," she attempted to sound happy when he answered the phone but she couldn't manage it.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked; noticing the distressed tone in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. How's your friend?"

"We haven't got there yet but Sam phoned the hospital and they said he's stable; we won't get there until tonight. Now tell me what's wrong," he insisted.

"It's nothing, really, I'm just being stupid," she tried to sound upbeat.

"How did things go with Mike?"

"Not too good. He tried to explain why he ran off that night but I'm not going to listen to his lies. He had his chance and he blew it so I don't have time for him."

"Then if it's not Mike; why are you so upset?"

Emma knew Dean was not going to let it drop. "I had a nightmare and it scared me," she finally admitted.

"You wanna tell me what it was about?"

"Not really," she had no intention of telling him. "I can barely remember it now but it shook me a little," she lied. She could remember every single detail of the nightmare, right down to the make of the gun. "I should go, I'm gonna be late for work. I hope your friend gets better soon."

"Yeah, me too. I'll call you later," Dean told her; knowing something was wrong but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay," Emma smiled even though Dean couldn't see it. "Bye," she said quickly and didn't wait for him to respond before hanging up the phone. Dialling another number she waited for several rings before there was an answer. "Hello? I just wanted to call and say that I won't be coming to work today, I don't feel too good. Okay, thanks; goodbye." Emma replaced the receiver and crawled back into bed. She had no intention of doing anything today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma dreamed again. It was different this time. This time it was Mike who was stood in front of her. He was begging her for his forgiveness. She could feel the warmth of his hands as he reached up and cupped her face; pulling her so close his breath warmed her neck. She didn't stop him as he drew her into a gentle kiss, softly caressing her lips with his own and massaging his tongue with hers. She didn't stop him when he loosened her robe and let it drop to the floor; she let his hands roam over her body, tickling her skin and then he dug his fingernails into her hips. She gave a yelp of pain but made no attempt to push him away. She opened her eyes and saw that he had changed. His face was contorted and didn't look anything like how it should; his teeth had grown and they now looked more like fangs.

Emma screamed as Mike gave a low growl; of warning as well as desire. His hands had her pinned to the wall and he slowly raised his head before he brought his mouth down on to her neck and harshly bit the soft flesh.

Emma awoke with a scream. The nightmare had felt so real she had to feel her neck to make sure there was no bite mark. Breathing heavily; she fell back down onto the pillows and started to cry again.

What the hell was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam had only gone for some coffee but when he returned he found his brother in the throes of another nightmare. These dreams were happening with alarming regularity and yet Dean still wouldn't talk about them. Feeling immense concern for his older brother; Sam placed the coffee on the counter before gently shaking his brother awake.

"Dean, wake up."

"Wha'?" Dean asked confusedly as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. He opened his eyes to se his brother hovering over him and for a moment he thought that his nightmare was actually reality. Then he came to his senses fully and realised that everything was okay. "Dude, what the hell? Get off me," he said as he pushed his brother away and sat up.

"You were having another nightmare."

"So? That doesn't mean you can invade my personal space."

"You gonna tell me what it was about this time?" Sam kept his tone neutral so Dean could not tell how worried he actually was.

"No."

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"No, Sam. It's nothing."

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sam sarcastically agreed with him. "That's why you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Dean tried to protest.

"Yes you are, so just tell me what the hell those nightmares are about."

Dean sighed and threw the covers back before climbing out of bed and dressing. He picked up the coffee and took a sip.

"They're about when I fell," he finally admitted to Sam.

"Dean, that was weeks ago. You've been dreaming about it all this time?"

"No, for a while I couldn't remember what happened but then they started," he sat back down on the bed and stared at the carpet. "They're usually the same; I'm running after the werewolf before I fall down that damned hole."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"I told Emma once. She told me to tell you about them."

"Then why didn't you?" Sam asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Aw hell, Sam, I don't have to tell you everything, do I?"

"Dean, you can't just keep all this buried inside you. Remember what happened the last time you did that? You almost ended up dead. You should've told me."

"But I don't always get them," Dean protested. "I don't have any nightmares when I'm with Emma."

"That's no excuse, you should have told me." Dean just rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I have every right to be concerned, Dean."

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't stop it from being annoying. Sam, I'm fine; they're just dreams."

"But that's the problem. You just bury every down inside until it all goes to hell."

"Fine," Dean gave in. "Next time I'll talk to about it. Can we just leave it?"

"Whatever. Do what the hell you like," Sam tiredly told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to the hospital to see Bobby," Sam stood up, grabbed his jacket and picked up the keys to the Impala. "You coming?" He asked.

"Erm… no I think I'll just stay here," Dean replied quietly.

"Okay, your choice," Sam told him before leaving Dean alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean knew Sam was right. Of course he was right, but Dean wasn't going to openly admit it. He knew he had a problem with sharing his feelings, especially with his brother and that it had got them into trouble before. Feeling alone, he picked up his phone and dialled Emma's number.

"Hello?" A small voice rang through his ears.

"Hi Emma," he replied just as quietly.

"Hey Dean, how are you?"

"Oh you know; I'm just great as always."

"You're lying," she had developed the annoying habit of knowing when he wasn't telling the truth in the short time they had known each other. Most of the time it annoyed Dean but today he just wanted to talk to her.

"You're right," he smiled softly even though she couldn't see him. "I had a fight with Sam."

"What happened?"

"I told him about the nightmares."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Not when he goes off at me for not telling him sooner."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Where is he now?"

"He went to see Bobby," Dean told her.

"How is your friend? Did the cops find out who hurt him?"

"He's getting better. Slowly. He still hasn't woken up though. But the guy who did it has been taken care of," he assured her. He didn't tell her that the guy had been possessed by a demon and it had been him and Sam that had taken care of it.

"Well, that's good," Emma said; sounding a little distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"There's something wrong so just tell me. I can't help if you don't tell me."

"It's nothing; I've just been having more nightmares."

"You gonna tell me about them?"

"I can't really remember them," she lied when she could clearly remember every single detail of what happened. She could remember feeling turned on when Mike was kissing her and feeling complete and total terror when he bit into her flesh. The dreams were so vivid that they were burned into her brain but she wasn't going to tell Dean that. It didn't concern him so he didn't have to know.

"I'm sure things will be okay."

"Yeah," Emma wanted to tell him just how much she wished he was here right now. She wanted him to hold her in his big, strong arms and tell her it was going to be okay. She wanted to bury her face into his chest and breathe in his scent. "I miss you," she admitted to him.

"I miss you too," he told her. "I'll be back soon. Once Bobby's back on his feet, I'll be back. I just don't wanna leave him right now."

"I understand," she sighed. "It doesn't stop me from missing you though. You need to talk to Sam."

"I know I do. I will once he gets back," he promised her.

"You'd better," she held him to it.

"I promise; Scout's honour."

"You weren't a scout were you?"

"God no," Dean laughed. "I'll talk to you soon, okay? Bye," he hung up the phone; his happy façade faltering and sighed heavily.

He stood up and walked to the window; pushing the blinds apart he stared outside at the bright day. He needed to talk to Sam so he just stood there, staring out of the window and waited for him to return.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've actually forgotten where the Hell I'm up to on this. I really need to read it again. I know I ****usually post every couple of days but somebody has actually bothered to employ me so I might not be as regular with updates now.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sam sat by Bobby's room, hoping he would wake up so he wouldn't have to back to the motel room and face Dean. He had probably overreacted where Dean was concerned but he couldn't help it if he was worried about his brother. It was only a couple of months ago he had nearly died for the millionth time.

"Thinkin' 'bout anythin' interestin'?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Bobby had finally woken.

"Bobby, hey man; you're awake," Sam happily greeted him. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got the crap kicked out of me."

"Well having the crap kicked out of you will feel like that," they both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it will. You get the demon?"

"We sent it back to hell."

"So what the hell's wrong with you? Where's your brother?"

"We had a fight," Sam admitted to him.

"What about?"

"Dean and his reluctance to share. He's been having these dreams since the fall and he didn't tell me about them."

"Sounds like Dean."

"Yeah it does, I just wish he would tell me those things instead of keeping them locked inside. It just bugs me."

"Yeah, but you're not gonna change him. You just gotta let him work things through in his own time. He usually opens up eventually."

"But look at what happened the last time, a spirit nearly got to him and I nearly didn't save him."

"Dean isn't gonna change who he is; you should know that. You need to go back and talk to him."

"I know."

"Go now then."

"Fine," Sam sighed. "I'll go," he stood up and patted Bobby on the shoulder before leaving. "I'll be back later."

"See ya," Bobby shook his head and laughed. He was going to have to bang their heads together if they continued like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam found Dean sitting on his bed eating some sort of junk food that didn't really look like food it was so disgusting.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as he shut the door.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't even taste that good."

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"Listen Sam, I'm sorry," he actually apologised.

"What?" Sam asked, slightly taken aback by what Dean had just said. "Did you just say 'I'm sorry'?"

"Don't get too used to it, it's not gonna happen again for a very long time."

Sam laughed at Dean's comment. He knew that it must have taken a lot for dean to actually say those two words; he never apologised. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off at you like I did."

"Damn right you shouldn't," Dean grinned but his then his tone turned serious. "But I should've told you about the nightmares. I just didn't want you to worry; you've spent far too much time worrying about me."

"So you're allowed to worry about me but I'm not allowed to do the same?" He asked as he sat down on the opposite bed. There was no anger in his voice; just a curiosity.

"You're my little brother; it's my job to worry." Both brothers sat in contemplative silence for a while; not knowing what to say next. Finally Dean broke the silence and asked, "How's Bobby?"

"He's good," Sam said; internally slapping himself for not telling Dean sooner. "He woke up."

"He did? What'd he say?"

"He told me to talk to you and sort things out."

"Sometimes that man is far too smart for his own good," Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah," Sam joined in with the laughter but it soon died down and the silence returned. "Have you spoken to Emma?" He eventually asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her today; just before you came back."

"How is she?"

"She's okay, mostly. She says she's having nightmares."

"She tell you what they were about?" Sam noticed the concern in Dean's voice. He knew that his brother cared deeply for Emma and didn't want her to be in any sort of pain or distress.

"She says she can't remember but I think she's lying. I think she just doesn't want to tell me because I'll freak."

"You wanna go back," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then let's go."

"No, I need to go and talk to Bobby first. We came all this way to help him out and I'm not leaving until I see him."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bobby; you feelin' okay?" Dean greeted his friend with a huge smile on his face as he entered the hospital room. He had a bad feeling about Emma in the pit of his stomach but Bobby didn't have to know that.

"Hey Dean," Bobby grinned back; instantly knowing something was up. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Dean asked, taken aback by how Bobby could guess.

"What's wrong?" Bobby repeated.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean protested but Bobby immediately saw right through it.

"Don' lie to me, Dean; I can see right through it."

"Okay, everything's not okay," he admitted.

"Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yeah but this isn't what it's about."

"Is it about that girl you've been seeing?"

"How did you know about Emma?"

"Sam told me about her when he called once. She sounds like a nice girl."

"Yeah she is?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I dunno," Dean shook his head. "I've just got this feeling that something's wrong and I can't quite put my finger on it. I think she's in trouble somehow," Dean's brow furrowed as he became more concerned.

"But you don't know how."

"No and she won't tell me."

"You must really like her to be worried like this."

"Yeah, who'da thought that would ever happen."

"You goin' back?"

"Once we leave here we're heading back to hers," Dean explained as he stood up. "I just hope I'm not too late. You just hurry up and get better," he smiled. "You scared the crap outta us and I don't want you to ever do that again."

"Makes a change from it bein' the other way around," Bobby grinned back.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll call you when we get back; you know, check in see how're you're doin' and everything."

"I'll see ya later," Bobby said as Dean left the hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean found Sam leaning against the side of the Impala waiting for his return.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked his brother as he approached him.

"Yeah, let's get going."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok I'm finally updating again. I can't even remember when I last did these days my brain has stopped working, lol**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emma didn't know what time she had fallen asleep but she woke up lying on the table with a bottle of vodka next to her head and the hangover from hell. At least the alcohol had stopped the nightmares; even if it did make her feel as if she'd been hit by a ten tonne bus. Groaning loudly as she felt a wave of nausea hit her; she just managed to make it to the bathroom before she threw up. Now she felt even worse and she didn't have the energy to crawl into bed. She knew she was going to miss work but she just didn't care. She leaned back and rested her head against the cold tiles and closed her eyes.

Emma stayed like that for several hours before she found the energy to move. Standing up unsteadily, she swayed from side to side and had to grab hold of the sink so she didn't fall back down. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took two not bothering to wash them down with water. Slowly; she shuffled back into the kitchen and made herself a strong cup of black coffee and then made her way into the living room. She saw she had a message on her answer phone so she started to listen to it but the beeping noise only served to increase her headache. The message was from Dean.

"_Hey, I'm just calling to tell you that Bobby's gonna be okay and me and Sam are heading back now. I'll see you when I'm back. Bye."_

Emma smiled; he sounded cheerful enough. He'd obviously talked to Sam and things were okay now. It didn't improve her mood anymore though; she was constantly thinking about those nightmares and it was rapidly wearing her down. Wanting to know the time she looked at the clock. It was after five; she had slept her way through the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike had been perched on the same bar stool since noon and he was now thoroughly drunk. He couldn't remember how many whiskeys he had drunk but it was enough to render him almost to the point of unconsciousness.

Emma hadn't listened to him. She had refused point blank to accept anything he had to say and it hurt. There had been a time when she had hung on his every word; when she had wanted to be with him. Now she had moved on and all she wanted was that son of a bitch who had taken his place in her affections. He was jealous and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He had to talk to her again; make her see that something was very wrong with him. The blackout had scared him greatly and he didn't want it to happen again. He had to see Emma. Strengthening his resolve; he stood up and swayed from side to side before finding his balance and walking out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knocking continued no matter how much Emma tried to ignore it. Finally she stood up from the sofa and shuffled slowly to the door; trying desperately to quell the nauseous feeling that had taken residence in her stomach. She immediately regretted opening the door when she saw who was on the other side.

"Go away Mike," she told him before attempting to slam the door in his face. He easily stopped her and pushed the door so it went flying out of her hands.

"Please Emma," he slurred; obviously drunk. "You have to listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you Mike, so just go away and sleep it off."

"I have to talk to you. Please, Emma, I need your help," he was begging her now and her resolve slowly started to weaken. She stepped out of his way and allowed him to enter the house. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Don't thank me," she harshly told him. "Just say your piece and get out."

"I need to know what's happening to me," he explained. "I need your help with that."

"How can I help? I'm not a doctor, how can I do anything to stop your blackouts?"

"I don't know but you were there that night, you must have seen what bit me."

"I didn't see anything; I was too busy almost dying."

"But you must have seen something. I need to find out what the hell it was so I can find a way of curing myself. A doctor can't help me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do. I think it was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?!" Emma exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't be stupid, werewolves don't exist."

"I think they do and I need to find out who it was that bit me. If I can then maybe they can help."

"You've been watching too many horror movies, Mike. Werewolves are fictional, they're not real. Maybe you don't need a doctor, maybe you need a psychiatrist."

"I'm not crazy," he shouted. "I'm gonna prove to you that they're real."

"Yeah, you do that. I think you'd better leave," she opened the door and gestured for him to leave.

"Fine, I'll go but I'll be back," Mike stepped outside.

"If you come back then I'm not letting you in," she tiredly told him as she shut the door on him. She leaned back and rested against the door; sighing heavily and once again attempting to resist the strong urge to cry. Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't he just leave her the hell alone? All she wanted was to start a new life with Dean; a normal guy who didn't believe in fairy stories. Mike had always been a bit of a fantasist but she hadn't realised it was this bad.

Finally she moved away from the door and went to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of wine and found a glass that wasn't filthy. She hadn't washed up for a couple of days; she'd just do it tomorrow before Dean returned, she didn't want him to think she was a complete slob. She then flopped down onto the sofa and opened the bottle. She poured herself a glass and downed it in one go.

She didn't want to dream tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dean was looking forward to seeing Emma again. He had been driving all day and they would be back by morning. He smiled just thinking about her; something that Sam hadn't failed to notice.

"You look happy," Sam commented. "You looking forward to seeing Emma again?"

"Yeah," he continued to smile. "I've missed her," he admitted.

"Wow, you must really like her."

"I do. Sam, I really like her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Emma woke up with the mother of all hangovers and an empty bottle of wine sitting next to her. It was becoming a regular thing now, drinking until she passed out but she didn't care. Anything to stop the nightmares.

There was a knocking on the door. Thinking it was Mike coming back to weave more lies she decided not to answer it. However the knocking didn't stop and she heard a voice from the other side.

"Emma, are you in? It's Dean."

_Crap_, she thought, sitting up and frantically looking around at her apartment. It was a mess. Dirty dishes were overflowing in the sink, empty alcohol bottles littered the living room and kitchen and a layer or grime had formed on the countertops.

"Emma?"

"I'm coming," she called; grabbing the empty bottles and throwing them in the bin. "Just give me a minute." When she was sure the evidence was hidden; she moved to open the door. "Hey," she plastered a fake smile on her face. Even though she was truly happy to see him she just didn't have the energy.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern. "You don't look well."

"I'm okay," she lied. 'I just think I'm coming down with something," she told Dean and he pulled her into a hug. She almost relished the contact between them. Almost.

"You sure? Maybe you should go and lie down."

"I'll be fine, I promise," she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Go and lie down," Dean insisted, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Emma pretended to pout.

"Okay sir," she smiled and saluted.

"Hey," he grinned, "don't get smart with me. Just rest and I'll clean up your very dirty house."

"Thank you," she said; finally giving into her emotions, she started to cry. "I've missed you," she sobbed; tears running down her face.

"Hey, don't cry," he spoke gently; rubbing his hands up and down her back to calm her down. "It's okay," he comforted; kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry," she continued to sob. "I'm just feeling so tired."

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Dean asked taking Emma by the hand and leading her to the bedroom. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and covered her with the blanket. He then sat down in the bed next to her and stroked her hair.

"Not a lot," she admitted. What she didn't tell him was that she was scared to sleep.

"You just get some rest then," he stroked her hair as she slowly lost her fight with sleep and for the first time in days she slept without the aid of alcohol.

When he was sure she was out, Dean made his way back into the kitchen and searched her cupboards for cleaning supplies. He really hated cleaning but he wanted to do something nice for Emma. She was obviously under a lot of pressure at the moment and he just wanted to lift the burden slightly. He finally found what he was looking for and after removing the pile of dirty dishes from the sink; he ran the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was dreaming again. Dean was standing right in front of her with a gun pointed at her. It was the same dream she had had many times before but this time there was more of it.

"Please, don't do this Dean," she begged with tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry but I have to," he apologised, his voice and his hand shaking.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you never," tears were now falling down his face. "But you can't live like this. You're gonna hurt someone and I can't let you do that."

"I won't hurt anyone I promise. I'll be good."

"It doesn't matter," tears were falling down his face now. She could see in his eyes that he was regretting having to do this but he didn't stop. "You can't control it. It's gonna consume you," Dean cocked the gun and prepared to fire it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean heard Emma's screams and rushed into the bedroom. She was thrashing violently on the bed; arms flailing around. Dean hurried over to the bed and held her.

"Emma? Emma, wake up," he was officially scared. "Come on sweetheart, wake up." She continued to thrash for several minutes more before she started to wake.

"Please," she begged, "please don't kill me."

"Emma, calm down. It was just a dream," Emma's eyes finally came back into focus and she saw Dean sat in front of her with fear in his eyes.

"Dean?" She sobbed before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Dean reciprocated and held her in his arms until he felt her breath beginning to even out. Emma then began to pull away from him and kissed him.

Dean was slightly taken aback by her actions; he tried to pull away but Emma stopped him.

"Please, don't," she said. "I need this," she pulled him closer again and kissed him. This time Dean didn't stop her. Emma stared deep into Dean's eyes; becoming lost in the beautiful green and she felt all her troubles slip away. None of it mattered as long as she had Dean to protect her. He held her firmly in his arms as they made love; he knew something was troubling her and even if she wasn't going to tell him about it; he wanted to keep her safe.

She fell asleep without trouble that night. Curled in her lover's arms; Emma slept peacefully with Dean watching over her. Just in case.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen. I've long since forgotten what the hell happens so I'm just going with it, lol**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mike was drunk again. Emma had refused to listen to his pleas yet again and now he was at a loss. He didn't know what to do anymore and so he drank. His main hope was that if he stayed drunk then when he changed he would be too inebriated to cause any danger to anyone. Ordering another shot of whisky; he downed it in one and stared at the bottom as if it could solve his problems.

He felt someone sit down next to him and he was about to tell them to get lost when he saw who it was. It was a young woman; couldn't have been older than twenty with long dark hair and sultry lips. Her eyes however were black and empty; which scared him. He attempted to stand up and leave but the woman grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down onto the stool.

"Let me go," he threatened; his voice low.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" The woman grinned maliciously and made no attempt to let him go; in fact she dug her nails harder into his shoulder. "You don't scare me Mike; I could squash you like a bug if I wanted."

"Is that a fact?"

"You bet it is. Now, you are going to listen to me. I know all about your little problem."

"Really?"

"I know about your lycanthropy. I also know about your girlfriend; or should I say ex-girlfriend."

"What do you know about her?" He asked angrily.

"I know that she dumped you for another man. I also happen to know quite a lot about that man."

"What do you know?" He asked; suddenly very interested at what she had to say. However, the woman merely stood up and patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you just Google the name 'Dean Winchester' and see what you happen to come up with," she cryptically told him before exiting the bar.

Suddenly feeling a lot more sober; Mike immediately headed home to his computer. He did what she said and typed in Dean Winchester's name and was shocked at what he found. Dean Winchester was a murderer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched Emma sleep. He smiled softly as he watched her chest moved up and down underneath the thin blankets wrapped around her. She looked beautiful after they had made love, even more than she did normally. It was at moments like these that dean wondered why the hell he lived the kind of life he did. It was at moments like these when he longed for normal.

He wrapped his arm around her midriff and held her close to him. He leaned on his other arm and lay there contentedly. He could get used to this; he really could. Ever since his dad had died he had wanted out. Maybe Emma could provide that way out. He had always tried his hardest not to become close with the women he slept with but Emma was different. The more time he spent with her the more he never wanted to leave her. Those few days he had been away were torture for him. He never wanted to leave her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more Mike read, the more horrified he became. He had found out that Dean Winchester was wanted for a murder in St. Louis and well as a bank robbery in Milwaukee. He felt sick to his stomach as he read an account of what had been done to the poor girl he had murdered. Emma had to know what her new boyfriend was capable of before he did the same thing to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, sleepyhead," Dean smiled as Emma began to stir. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log," she whispered; her voice still full of sleep and smiled back. Dean leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good," he said in between kisses; caressing her face with his fingers. She raised her hands so her fingers entwined with his and they just lay there; content to be in each other's company.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Dean asked with a glint in his eye. Emma soon shot down his plans.

"I really have to go to work today; I've already spent too much time off."

"Aww, d'you have to?" Dean pouted; jutting his lower lip out in protest. "Can't you just call in sick?"

Emma leaned in and gently bit his lower lip; smiling, happier than she had felt in days. "I can't; I've called in sick three days in a row now; I can't get fired."

"You don't need that job, just quit."

"I can't do that; I need the money," she told him matter of factly.

"But we could have more fun here," he grinned suggestively. Emma playfully batted his arm.

"I'm sure we could," she laughed; throwing the covers back. "But I still have to go," she told him as she threw on some clothes. "I will see you later," she leaned over and quickly kissed him before she turned to leave. However; he was having none of it and before she could get away; he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her passionately. His hands deftly began to undo the buttons of her shirt before his hand slipped under and cupped her breast. Emma quickly gave up pretending to resist him and simply decided that this was a much more fun way to spend the day. "I guess I'll be calling in sick then," she smiled. Dean smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something had caught Sam's eye in the morning paper that was not good news. He had simply been flicking through whilst drinking coffee; waiting for Dean to return when he had seen it. There had been another death. The article said that the body of Johanna Nelson had been discovered after being killed almost a month before. Sam quickly did the math in his head and figured out she had died during the last full moon. Reading on; he felt his stomach churn. She had been mauled; her throat ripped out by some sort of wild animal. Sam knew that it could not have been Karl Brown; he had staked out his house and killed him as soon as he turned. This could only mean one thing. There was another werewolf on the loose.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And onto the next chapter**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dean's plans to spend the day in bed with Emma were rudely shattered when he heard his phone ringing. Emma was in the kitchen making lunch and Dean was lounging in bed waiting for her to return. He cursed himself inside once he answered his phone though; it was not what he wanted to hear.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dean. We have a problem," Sam's voice came from the other end with a tone of urgency.

"No, Sam; don't tell me," he protested. "I don't wanna know. I wanna spend the day in bed with Emma."

Sam just ignored him, "there's another werewolf on the loose."

"Damn it, Sam; I didn't want to know," Dean scowled even though Sam couldn't see it. "How do you know?"

"There's an article in the newspaper about a body the cops just found. She was killed during the last full moon and she was mauled by some sort of animal."

"How do we know it wasn't Karly-boy?"

"Because I killed him as soon as he turned. He wouldn't have had time to go out and murder anyone before I shot him."

"So there's another one on the loose? Any idea about who it is?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, you call me when you've found something."

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean had already hung up the phone. Feeling annoyed with his brother; he threw his phone down on the table.

"Who was that?" Emma asked as she re-entered the bedroom.

"It was just Sam," Dean explained; as Emma sat down on the bed next to him and handed him a sandwich.

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"He just needed to tell me something; it wasn't important," Dean lied; knowing it was very important but he just wanted to spend the day with Emma. Was that so wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam tried Dean's phone again but he had turned it off. Deciding he wasn't going to wait for his brother to crawl out bed and help him; he was going to do this by himself. Grabbing his jacket; he hurried out of the motel room to ask around and try to find out who it might be.

Making his way to the nearest bar, Sam entered and looked around. Spotting the bar tender he walked up to her and started to talk to her.

"Hi," he smiled at her. "I was wondering if you could help me."

The woman smiled back at him; glancing up and down and taking in his appearance before she spoke. "I'm sure I can," she flirted. Sam blushed slightly; his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He tried to continue but his words came out all jumbled. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sorry," he managed to say and laughed nervously. "You just caught me off guard."

The woman smiled again, "What do you want to ask me? I'm Joanne, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Joanne, I'm Sam. I just wanted to know if you'd seen anything strange going on recently."

"Strange like how?"

"Just strange."

"Well, there was this strange woman in here last night. She was spouting nonsense about monsters; then she goes and talks to one of our regulars, Mike. She whispers something to him and he goes white as a sheet and runs out. She was a creepy woman."

"Creepy how?" Sam asked.

"Her eyes were black," she shuddered just thinking about them. "If I didn't know any better I would say that when I looked into them she was soulless." Sam gulped; his stomach feeling like lead. Not only was there another werewolf; there was also a demon. Now he knew he really needed Dean.

"Thanks you for your time," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," he heard so he turned back. Joanne handed him a piece of paper. "Why don't you give me a call sometime, we could go out?"

"Erm… thanks," he replied shyly. "I'll think about it."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Sam said as he turned and quickly made his way out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The continuous banging on the door eventually began to annoy Emma. Whoever it was knew that they she was home and they weren't going to stop until she answered the door. When she finally managed to untangle herself from Dean and made it to the door; she saw it was Sam on the other side.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Emma, I really need to speak to Dean. It's very important," he put the emphasis on 'very.'

"Okay," she sensed something was up. "I'll just go and get him, why don't you come in?" She opened the door wider so he could enter. She disappeared and a couple of minutes later Dean appeared.

"What is it?"

"Dean, we've got a problem. There's a demon in town," he kept his voice low so Emma wouldn't hear.

"What? How do you know?"

"I went asking around to see if anyone knew anything about a werewolf and I was talking to this woman in a bar and she said that there was a black eyed woman in there last night."

"Great, that's all we need. We have to find out who it is don't we?"

"Yes and the sooner, the better. We have to find out who this demon is before anyone gets hurt."

"Plus find out who the werewolf is. Okay, you work on the demon; I'll do the werewolf. I'll just go and tell Emma I have to go," he sighed; running his hand through his messed up hair. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Dean reappeared fully dressed and ready to go. "Okay, where are we gonna start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had to go, he said it was very important so Emma had kissed him goodbye and watched out the window as he and his brother jumped into the car and drove off. Now she felt scared. Without dean there, she knew she would have more nightmares; so she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and prepared to pour herself a glass. Just as she opened the bottle there was a frantic knock at the door. Putting the bottle down onto the table; she went to open the door and immediately regretted it.

"What do you want, Mike?" She asked wearily; definitely not in the mood for his games. His face; however, scared her. He pushed his way into the house.

"Emma, we really need to talk. It's about your boyfriend."

"Mike, I have nothing to say to you about Dean so take your jealous ass and get out of here."

"I'm not jealous, this is serious. You have to see this," he handed her the sheets of paper he was holding in his hand. She glanced at them and her heart began to thud. She could hardly believe what she was reading.

Dean was a murderer.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is late, see the notes for the Stealer as to why it's late, lol**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"What? What is this?" She asked Mike, barely able to hold herself up any longer; she made her way to the nearest chair and collapsed into it. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"It's no joke, Emma. He murdered a woman in St. Louis. The cops thought he was dead until he turned up in Milwaukee. He's not the guy you think he is; he's dangerous. You need to call the cops."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried. "Why did you think I would want to know this?"

"Emma, aren't you getting this? He's a murderer and he needs to be stopped. He could kill you next."

"I don't believe this," she shook her head. "Not Dean, he's not a killer, he's not," she sobbed; thinking that if she said it enough it would turn out to be true.

"You have to face up to the fact that he's not who he says he is. I'm gonna leave those papers with you and see if you take any notice of them. I hope for your sake you do," he said gently; raising his hand and caressing her face and wiping the tears that had fallen. "I'll call you," he told her before he turned around and left; leaving Emma alone in her misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She actually gave you her number?" Dean asked Sam when he told him about the bar tender. "Are you gonna call her. You should call her."

"I don't know," Sam said shyly; blushing slightly.

"Come on, she likes you; which is more than enough reason to ask her out."

"You think?"

"Yes. Pick up the phone and give her a call. Take a chance."

"What; like you did?"

"Exactly. Come on Sammy; you're not a monk, you need to get out there sometime."

"I know," Sam sighed. "It's just scary."

"That's not an excuse and you know it."

"Okay, okay," Sam gave in. "I'll call her once all this is over."

"I think you should call her now. Take the night off for once; you need it."

"Fine, I'll call her," Sam said as Dean looked at him expectantly; he wasn't going to stop giving him a hard time until he had called her. Pulling his phone out of his jacket; he dialled Joanne's number.

"Hi," he greeted her, "its Sam. Yeah, from the bar. I was just calling to ask you if you'd like to go out for a drink sometime. You would? Great, how about tonight? Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight, where do you live?" He gestured at Dean for a pen before writing down her address on his hand. "Okay, I'll see you tonight," he hung up the phone and Dean beamed.

"Knew you had it in ya, Sammy," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get hunting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma couldn't stop staring at the papers Mike had left. She had read each and every word dozens of times until her vision had blurred. No matter how many times she had read them she still couldn't believe that Dean could have done this. He was the sweetest man she had ever met and now she had found out that he was a murderer.

She had been holding the phone in her hands for the last hour trying to summon up the courage to phone Dean and ask him to come over so she could get him to tell her it was all a horrible mistake and he wasn't wanted by the FBI. But she couldn't do it. She didn't want to take the chance that he might tell her it wasn't a well constructed lie. She just couldn't take the heartbreak.

She could feel the tears begin to fall down her face but she made no attempt to wipe them away. Her world was in complete and total turmoil. She could feel her life spiral out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does it feel knowing you've just ruined a perfectly good relationship?" The demon asked Mike as he once again attempted to drown his sorrows.

"It had to be done," he said; his voice flat and emotionless. "He's a killer and she had the right to know what kind of guy she was dating."

"You're a killer. Every time there's a full moon you're gonna turn into a rabid and ravenous beast that will kill a person as soon as look at them."

"But I wouldn't do it in cold blood like he did. I'm not gonna have any control over what happens while I'm that monster. Besides, what's worse; a monster for the duration of the full moon or a monster all year round?"

"I see your point," she smiled slightly taking a sip of her drink. "Are you gonna call the cops on him?"

"No, I'm going to wait and see what Emma does. I think she should be the one to shop him."

"You have a real evil streak, you know that?" Mike just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does this look?" Sam asked Dean for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He had tried on so many different combinations of the few items of clothing he owned and Dean was thoroughly bored. He was so consumed by boredom he had actually resorted to doing research.

"It looks fine," he answered not really paying attention anymore; finding the website on werewolf lore to be a great deal more interesting. "Dude, you know you're a girl?"

"How?"

"You spend far too long getting ready to go out. You shoulda just thrown on the first thing you picked up."

"Well Dean; I'm not you. I like to spend a little more time trying to look good."

"I don't need that time to look good; I'm just that perfect," he grinned.

"Yeah," Sam agreed somewhat sarcastically. "Crap," he said noticing the time, "I'd better get going."

"Have fun," Dean said as Sam hurried out of the motel room; grabbing the keys to the Impala.

An hour later and Dean was bored. Since it was a pleasant night he decided to take a walk to Emma's. Knocking on her door; he waited for a few minutes before she came to the door. She looked terrible. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy; she had obviously been crying. Her hair was scraped up into a ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling immense panic and concern for her.

"Dean," she said quietly, "I've been meaning to call you."

"What about?"

"Mike came over earlier," she told him as she let him into the house. "He showed me something and I need to know if it's true or not."

"What is it?"

"Here," she handed him the papers and his face dropped in horror.

He didn't know how he was going to explain his way out of this one.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sam felt nervous as he knocked on Joanne's door and waited for her to answer. He hadn't had much luck with women recently; not since Jess had died and he was terrified he was going to mess this up. He tugged at his shirt one final time before Joanne opened the door. She looked amazing. Her long red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a short, very tight and revealing dress.

"Hi Sam," she smiled. Sam blushed and stared down at the carpet, mumbling something she couldn't hear. "What was that? I didn't quite hear."

"I said you look nice," he said louder this time so it was audible to her.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in for a drink before we go out?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Come in," she opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could make his way in. The apartment was nice; the walls were painted white and the furniture minimalist. "Nice place," he commented.

"Thanks, I can't abide clutter," she explained. She gestured to Sam to sit down on the sofa so he did. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," he said and she grabbed a couple of bottles from the fridge and handed him one. "Thanks," he smiled gratefully as she sat down next to him.

"No problem," she returned the smile. "So, Sam; what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yes, tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing really to tell."

"Well; how did you end up in our backwater town?"

"I've been on a road trip with my brother and he met someone while we were here so we just decided to stick around," he told her; omitting the werewolves and the demon.

"But you haven't met anyone."

"Haven't really been looking to be honest."

"Then I'm flattered that you called," she smiled seductively and ran her hand up and down his leg. Sam was a little shocked by how forward she was being and pulled away slightly.

"Should we go, then?" He asked; standing up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to be late. Should we go then?"

"Why not? Just let me go to the bathroom to freshen up first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was actually glad she had suggested they go and see a movie; it took any pressure off him to think up anything to say. The movie wasn't bad; it was a horror movie which Sam didn't think was frightening in the slightest but Joanne seemed to enjoy it. Actually she didn't seem to be paying much attention to the movie; more to Sam. She kept staring over at him as if she was waiting for him to make a move. It was obvious that she really liked him. Her hand moved over to his and her fingers entwined with his. A bolt of electricity shot through Sam and gave in. He leaned in towards her and his lips brushed gently against hers. Her breath was warm and smelled like mint. After a couple of minutes he deepened the kiss and his tongue ran across her lips. She raised her hands and cupped his face; her nails traced his skin.

"Wow," Joanne whispered breathlessly when she finally pulled away, "That was amazing. Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

"Okay," Sam whispered back; taking her by the hand and leading her out of the cinema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went back to Joanne's apartment; barely able to keep their hands off each other. Joanne sat down on the sofa and pulled Sam down next to her before wrapping her arms around him and started kissing him again. Her hands moved down from his shoulders and began to unbutton Sam's shirt. Sam pulled away.

"Don't you think this is going a little too fast?" He asked as he stood up from the sofa, "I barely know you."

"That makes a change, most men can't wait to get me into bed," she smirked and stood up to join him. But she couldn't. She found herself trapped.

"It was really nice of you to go to the bathroom; you gave me just enough time to set the trap," it was Sam's turn to smirk as he looked to the ceiling. There was a Devil's Trap and it was holding Joanne in place. Her eyes turned black.

"How did you know?" She asked dryly.

"I got lucky," he told her as he moved round to the back of the sofa and pulled out the journal that he had left there for safe keeping. "It wasn't that hard, you weren't really inconspicuous. Now, how long have you been possessing her?"

"Not as long as you think; it was her that asked you out this morning. She really likes you; I can hear her screaming inside me. I possessed her after you left I thought it would be a good way to get to you. I didn't think you would find me out so quickly."

"You don't give me enough credit," he smiled as he found the page he was looking for.

"No, I don't. You're smarter than the other guy; I'll give you that."

"Other guy?"

"Yeah; the werewolf. I told him something and he just went running to his ex; he couldn't wait to split them up."

"Who are you…?" Sam said before he realised. "Mike."

"He was so easy. All; I had to do was tell him to do a search on your brother. Its fun that I can ruin all those relationships in one go. After all; you two ruined mine."

"What?"

"That demon you sent back to hell was my lover," she spat angrily.

"You mean the one who beat up Bobby?" He asked; keeping his voice calm and impassive. "I've had enough; you're going to hell now," he told her as he began the exorcism ritual. She screamed in pain and writhed around; trying to fight the expulsion but she couldn't. A cloud of black smoke left Joanne by her mouth and she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Sam rushed over to her to check that she was all right. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when she began to stir.

"What happened?" She asked; her voice quiet and shaky?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You were possessed by a demon."

"Oh," she said; gratefully accepting Sam's offer of help to stand. "A demon?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

"I think I need to lie down."

"You need any help?"

"Help would be good," she smiled and allowed Sam to help her to the bedroom. He gently helped her lie down on the bed. "This was an interesting evening; we should do it again sometime."

"What, you get possessed and me exorcising you?"

"Well; we could skip that part and go straight to the making out on the couch."

"You remember that bit?"

"Yeah; you're a good kisser."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I should go."

"Call me?"

"Tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Chapter. I can't remember what's happening now but I'm sure it's angsty**

Chapter Twenty One

Crap, Dean thought as he stared at the sheets of paper that detailed what the shapeshifter had done and he had been blamed for. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. If he didn't tell her what really happened she would probably call the police and if he did tell her the truth she would probably think he was lying and crazy before calling the police. He was going to have to tread very carefully.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" She demanded; her voice cold and hard.

"How did Mike find this out?"

"It doesn't matter, just tell me."

"I don't know if I can," he admitted.

"Then I'm gonna call the cops. According to this you're a murderer and unless you tell me otherwise I'm gonna call the cops and they can deal with you," she told him as she reached for the phone. Dean out his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Okay," he said; his voice beginning to sound panicked. "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

"Fine, go on."

"It wasn't me," he sighed; sitting down on the sofa and resting his head in his hands. He sat like for several minutes before he continued. "I never killed that girl."

"So you're saying that you were framed?" Dean looked up and nodded. "Then why don't you just tell them that?"

"Because the cops think that is was me. It's not as simple as you think."

"Then explain it to me," Emma sat down next to him and grasped his hand in hers. "I need to know."

"Do you really? Because once I tell you there's gonna be no going back."

"Just tell me."

"I didn't kill that girl; it was a shapeshifter."

"A what?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"A shapeshifter. It can take the form of whoever it wants," he explained and watched as Emma's face grew dark.

"And it chose to look like you?"

"It was killing women and then framing their loved ones for the murder. Sam and I were hunting it and it took on my appearance."

"Hunting it?"

"That's what we do; we hunt evil things. Spirits, demons, werewolves; things your worst nightmares would run away from in terror."

"You can't be serious?" She shook her head, not believing what he was telling her. She had thought he was a nice normal guy not some kind of nutter.

"Remember when I told you my mom died in a fire?" Emma nodded. "Well that wasn't all; she was murdered by a demon and my dad spent the rest of his life hunting down this demon to get revenge. He trained Sam and me to do the same. We spent our childhood travelling around the country hunting evil."

"You're crazy," she whispered and Dean's heart broke in two. "You are completely crazy. Mike was right about you," her voice began to rise. "He said you were dangerous and you are."

"Emma, please; you have to believe me," he pleaded. He hadn't wanted it to go this way.

"I can't," she cried. "I can't believe you because what you're saying is completely unbelievable. There is no such thing as demons; there are no such things as ghosts and there are no such things as werewolves."

"The night we net; when we fell down that hole. It wasn't a big dog chasing you; it was a werewolf," he told her; burying his emotions deep inside and steeling his voice.

"No it wasn't, you're just deluded. You've been brainwashed your entire life and now you're trying to do the same to me but it's not going to work. I want you gone. Out of this house and out of this town. If you don't then I'm gonna call the cops."

"I can't do that," he told her. "There's another werewolf on the loose and I can't leave until its dead."

"You are going to leave," she demanded; her voice rising to a scream. "I don't want to see you anymore."

Dean knew that he had to go. He stood up slowly and walked to the door. "I thought you might understand," he said quietly before leaving. Emma stormed over to the door and slammed it shut before collapsing into a heap and sobbed her heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean threw the door to the motel opened and slammed it shut. He was angry. No, he was more than angry; he was furious. He pulled his jacket off and threw it into the corner of the room before collapsing onto the bed; his arm covering his face.

How could she? How could she react like that? It was like Cassie all over again. He had told her everything; opened up to her in a way he never opened up to anyone and she had thrown it back in his face. That was it. He was never opening up to anyone ever again. They would have to take him on face value; what you see is what you get.

Standing up, he felt the anger become unbearable so he slammed his fist into the wall. The cheap plaster cracked around his hand as it went straight through leaving a giant hole. Relishing the pain; he pulled out his hand and repeated the motion over and over until he collapsed in a heap on the floor and he finally let his emotions go. All the pain and betrayal he was feeling over Emma's rejection spilled out and he began to cry; curling his legs up to his chest; he wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had left Joanne's shortly after he had got rid of the demon. He had to tell Dean that it was Mike who was the other werewolf. It would be the full moon shortly and they needed to kill him before he hurt anyone else.

The first thing Sam noticed upon his return was the giant hole in the wall. The second thing was Dean on the floor crying. Feeling immensely worried for his brother; after all he never let his emotions go like that so it must be bad; he hurried over to him.

"Dean?" He asked; placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked up; his breathing shallow and ragged and his eyes red and puffy with tears flowing down his cheeks; his knuckles covered in blood. Sam's heart broke for Dean in that moment and he realised what had happened.

She had broken Dean's heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Hey," Sam spoke gently as he shook Dean; trying to get his attention. "What happened?"

"I went to see Emma," his voice was quiet and shaky. "And she had some papers that Mike had given her about me being a murderer."

"What? He did that? The son of a bitch."

"I had to tell her everything," he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I had to tell her about the hunting, about the shapeshifter, about mom.

"And I take it that it didn't go too well?"

"She called me crazy. She didn't believe a word I said. I don't know why I'm surprised; it's not like I didn't expect it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he hardened his voice; pushing all the emotions he was feeling to the back of his mind. "It's not like it matters."

"It obviously does matter, Dean. You like her."

"Liked her," he corrected. "If she doesn't want me then I don't want her," he told him; standing up and grabbing his jacket from the corner he had thrown it in.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," Dean said; not looking back as he stormed out of the room; slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar was still heaving even though it was near to eleven. Dean sat down at the bar and ordered drink after drink. He was going to get as drunk as he possibly could so he could forget every hurtful thing Emma had said to him but the more he drank the more he thought about what she had said.

"Bad day?" A voice asked him.

"You could say that," he replied as he turned to face the voice. It was a woman and a hot woman at that; wearing a short skirt and a low cut top. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and wavy; framing her face.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked and Dean looked down at his bloody knuckles; he had completely forgotten about them.

"Doesn't matter."

"You want to talk about it?"

Not really, I'd rather just drink," he told her; taking another drink of his whiskey as if to make a point.

"I think you'd rather be doing something else," she said seductively; running her hand up and down his arm.

"You now what? I think you're right," he said; taking her by the hand and leading her outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want, Sam?" Emma asked when she answered the door. She hadn't stopped crying since Dean had left; she still didn't want to believe everything she had told him.

"I want you to explain to me what you said to Dean," he said as he pushed his way into her house.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, and maybe if he didn't smash the motel room wall with his fist I might believe you," he was feeling extremely angry for his brother and he wanted answers. If he had to be harsh towards her then so be it.

"I… I…" Emma couldn't answer him.

"He was crying for God's sake, you know how many women have actually made him cry? You shouldn't believe what you read, Emma; it's not the truth. Dean told you the truth," his voice softened and became gentle.

"He can't have," she sobbed quietly. "He said that demons were real."

"That's because they are."

"They can't be. They just can't."

"Why can't you believe it?"

"Because it sounds so crazy."

"Emma, there is another world out there that most people know nothing about and it's hard to believe but it's real. Dean needed you to believe him when he told you."

"I don't know if I can."

"Please, just try. Talk to him; try to understand," he begged. Emma stood there and thought for several moments before she nodded silently. "Thank you."

"Where is he?"

"My guess? At a bar getting drunk. Come on, we'll go and find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pushed the woman up against the side of the bar as pressed his lips against her. It didn't feel right but he still continued. What better way of getting Emma out of his head then to get back to his old ways. His hands roamed all over her body; lifting up her skirt and pulling down her underwear. She made quick work of his jeans; pushing them down his legs. Dean's lips moved down to her neck and bit down on the soft flesh. But it didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it but he really didn't want to be doing this. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, "I just can't do this."

"Why not?" She panted; caressing his face and trying to kiss him.

"It doesn't feel right," he told her; pushing her hands away and pulled up his jeans.

"I think it feels great," she purred still trying to get him to continue.

"I can't do this," he repeated and started to walk away but then he stopped.

Emma was stood there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Emma had checked every bar in town but they couldn't find Dean anywhere. He wasn't in the bar; he wasn't in the toilets and they had no idea where he was. Sam had left Emma to ask the bar tender if they had seen him and he didn't like the answer he was given. In the last bar they checked the bar tender told him that he had seen a guy fitting Dean's description leaving the bar with a hot blonde woman.

He was disappointed in his brother. He had expected Dean to go off the rails a little but he never expected him to just give up and sleep with the first woman he met up with. His face was grim as he approached Emma.

"Is he here?" She asked.

"No he isn't," he lied. He didn't want Emma to know. "Let's go, he'll turn up in the morning; you can talk to him then."

"Okay," she said her voice tinged with disappointment. "Let's go."

They exited the bar and were on their way back to Emma's when they heard a noise. Emma ran off to the alley and stopped dead when she saw Dean zip up his jeans. She saw him turn and see her and his face dropped in horror.

Emma didn't stay; she ran off in tears leaving Dean standing there.


	23. Chapter 23

Next chapter time

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Dean couldn't speak when he saw Emma run off but his heart broke all over again. He watched as she ran away in tears but he made no attempt to run after her. She bumped into Sam as she hurried away and he saw why. Dean was stood there with a blonde woman gathering herself together.

"I should go," she whispered; embarrassed that they had been caught before making her way out of the alley leaving Sam alone with his brother.

"I can't believe you did that," he said; his voiced tinged with disappointment. Dean didn't say anything; he just stood there. "Aren't you gonna do anything?" Sam's voice rose as he became angrier. "Aren't you gonna go after her?"

Dean looked up; tears forming in his eyes but he made a conscious decision to push everything down and hide how he was really feeling. "What's the point? It's not like it's gonna change anything."

"She wanted to talk to you, give you a chance to explain. She wanted to make things right."

"Doesn't matter, it's too late now," he said quietly; pushing his way past Sam.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Dean, just talk to her," Sam begged but Dean just ignored him. "DEAN!" He shouted but it was no use. Dean was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma ran until she couldn't breathe anymore and then she collapsed to the floor sobbing. She just sat there; in the middle of the path and cried until she felt completely numb. Someone came up to her and tried to talk to her but she completely ignored them. She stayed like that for several minutes before slowly standing up and walked away, feeling dazed and confused.

She didn't know where she was headed; she didn't care where she ended up as long as she was as far away from Dean as she possibly could be. How could he betray her like that? He was just like every other guy out there; a complete and total arsehole.

Emma somehow found herself back at her house although she had no idea how she managed it. The sun was beginning to rise; it was beautiful but Emma didn't notice it. She opened the door to her house and locked herself inside. Everything had changed and nothing would ever be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean returned shortly after the sun had risen; looking tired, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles framing the green orbs.

"You're back," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah," Dean replied so quiet Sam almost didn't hear him.

"Where'd you go?"

Around," Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair. "I screwed up," his voice cracked.

"You could make it right."

"How? I screwed up."

"So you said already but you can't fix it unless you talk to her. But we got more pressing things to deal with at the moment," Sam changed the subject.

"What?"

"I found out who the other werewolf is. It's Mike."

"How did you find that out?"

"Joanne told me."

"The girl you went on the date with? How did she know?"

"She was possessed."

"You went on a date with a possessed girl?" Dean asked; momentarily forgetting his own problems. "How did that go?"

"I exorcised the demon and she asked me out again."

"So Mike is the werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Dean smiled. "I was just looking for an excuse to put a bullet in them. "The full moon's tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we need to find out where he's gonna be."

"Oh, I already know where he's gonna be."

"Where?"

"He's going to go and see Emma. He's gonna want to know if she's shopped me to the cops. He's wanted me out of the way from the beginning and now he has."

"So we head to Emma's, stake out the place until nightfall and get him before he changes."

"That sounds like a plan," Dean said as he stood up and dumped his bag onto the bed. He rooted around until he found the silver bullets he was looking for. He slid them into the gun, "I'm ready."

Sam could see what Dean was doing. He was throwing all his energy into killing Mike so he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings towards Emma. He was going to have to get his brother to talk but now wasn't the time. They did have a werewolf to kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma wasn't surprised to see Mike on her doorstep. He was surprised, however, when she allowed him to enter without a fight. She self consciously wrapped her robe tighter around her body as she noticed him staring at her.

"You call the cops?" He asked her as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Not yet," she told him. "I don't know if I can."

"He's on the FBI's most wanted list; they need to know he's here."

"I know, I know. He's a murderer and they need to know but I talked to him and he told me he was framed."

"He was caught trying to kill another woman; you can't frame that!"

"I know but he sounded so sincere."

"He was just playing you. He doesn't really care about you; he just wants you on side so you don't turn him in."

Something about what Mike was saying resonated with her. Dean had gone off with the first woman he came across after she told him to leave so he couldn't care that much about her. Maybe he was just playing her so she wouldn't turn him in.

"Maybe, you're right," she whispered.

"You know I am. Hey, what time is it?" He asked; changing the subject.

"It's almost five. The sun will be setting soon."

"Good," he said; standing up and walked over to Emma in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and she let herself fall into him; just wanting the contact and warmth of another human.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. So sorry for everything," he said as he buried his face into her neck. She didn't pull away; if Dean could have meaningless sex then so could she.

Emma brought her hands up and ran them through his hair. He pulled away from her neck and she could feel the warmth of his hands as he reached up and cupped her face; pulling her so close his breath warmed her neck. She didn't stop him as he drew her into a gentle kiss, softly caressing her lips with his own and massaging his tongue with hers. She didn't stop him when he loosened her robe and let it drop to the floor; she let his hands roam over her body, tickling her skin and then he dug his fingernails into her hips. She gave a yelp of pain but made no attempt to push him away. She opened her eyes and saw that he had changed. His face was contorted and didn't look anything like how it should; his teeth had grown and they now looked more like fangs.

Emma screamed as Mike gave a low growl; of warning as well as desire. His hands had her pinned to the wall and he slowly raised his head before he brought his mouth down on to her neck and harshly bit the soft flesh.


	24. Chapter 24

We're coming up on the end. Only a few chapters left

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Her nightmare was coming true; only this time the pain she was feeling was real. Mike really was digging fangs into her neck and she knew it was too late. She was going to die. He raised his head and Emma found the opportunity to push him away and grabbing her robe she tried to flee. Mike grabbed her again and threw her to the floor. He stood over her and was about to rip her throat out.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he smashed the front door open and burst into the room. Pointing the gun at Mike; he fired and hit him squarely in the heart. He fell to the ground with a thud; his eyes still open and Dean went over to check that he was dead. Emma took this opportunity to run and she locked herself in the bathroom. She fell against the door and broke down.

It was all real. Mike had been right; he was a werewolf. She had seen it with her own two eyes; he had changed. He had become a monster. And Dean had saved her. He had burst in and shot Mike dead. All this had happened so quickly that she could barely take it in. But there was one thing that wouldn't leave her brain. He had bitten her. She was no expert when it came to the supernatural but she did know one thing. A person bitted by a werewolf would be infected too. She would become a werewolf.

A bang on the door brought her back to reality.

"Emma," It was Dean. "Emma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she managed to say; keeping her voice as level as she could.

"Please, come out. I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me through the door."

"Did he bite you?" And there it was; the question that would change everything; whether she would live or not. She remembered her other dream and now it made sense. If she told Dean she had been bitten he would shoot her. She didn't want to die so she replied:

"No, he didn't bite me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she dissolved into tears; her hand reaching up and touching the bite on her neck. "He didn't bite me so can you just go?"

Dean was stood on the other side of the door, desperately wanting to talk to her about what had happened but he found himself asking if she had been bitten. She had told him to leave. "Please, Emma, can we just talk."

"I don't want to talk so just leave."

"Okay," he sighed. They could talk later; maybe when the shock had worn off. Dean made his way back into the living room where Sam was preparing to dispose of Mike's body.

"You okay?" He asked; noticing how sad Dean looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied so unconvincingly that even he couldn't make himself believe it. "Let's get rid of him."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to leave."

"And you're just gonna do that? You should stay and get her to talk."

"Not yet," he said wearily. "It's too soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Emma a large amount of courage to leave the house and go to the hospital. The wound needed to be cleaned and dressed and she couldn't bring herself to do it herself.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I was bitten by a dog," she told him. It wasn't a complete lie; a werewolf was a dog like creature but it was a lot saner than the truth.

"Pretty nasty dog."

"Yeah," she forced a smile. "It was a real beast."

Once that was over with she headed home and started to research werewolves. The more she read; the more horrified she became. She didn't want to believe what she had become; a ravenous creature that once a month would kill anyone in its path. She couldn't let that happen; there had to be a way out of this. There had to be.

The only problem was the only person who could potentially help her was the same person who would kill her if he knew the truth. She didn't want to risk it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should just go and talk to her," Sam told his brother; who seemed to have vegetated since their return to the motel.

"No," Dean replied vehemently. "She doesn't want to talk so I'm not going to."

"Dean, you're my brother and I would do anything for you but if you don't get off your ass and talk to her I'm gonna shoot you."

"Wow, aren't you the sympathetic brother?" Dean asked somewhat sarcastically.

"You are annoying me with your self-pitying attitude. Go and talk to her before it's too late."

"Sam, don't you get it?" He asked; standing up from the bed. "It already is too late. She doesn't want me anymore. She thinks I'm a psychotic murderer. A deluded psychotic murderer at that."

"That was before she found out the truth. She'll probably listen to you now."

"She won't; she's too freaked. I blew everything."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that; so we might as well just pack up our things and leave because there is nothing left for me here."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"What about me? I've just met an amazing girl who I want to get to know; you can't just ask me to leave."

"Then don't," Dean told him as started to throw clothes into his bag. "You stay here and I'll go."

"No, don't do that," Sam said; his voice beginning to rise.

"Do what?"

"Don't blackmail me into going with you."

"I'm not. I'm just telling you to stay. You don't have to go with me, Sam. I don't need a babysitter; I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"You're not thinking straight, Dean. Just take a day and think things through."

"I can't," he admitted. "If I stop then I'll start to think about it and I don't want to do that right now," he sat back down on the bed and stared at the floor.

"Dean," Sam's voice softened, "No matter how far you run you're gonna think about this."

"It's just too hard."

"And it'll still be hard a hundred miles away but then you won't have the option of taking to her."

"You're right," Dean sighed. "I should talk to her."

"Then go."

"I am," Dean said; standing up and grabbing his jacket. He headed to the door and opened it to find Emma stood in front of him.

"Can we talk?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Only two chapters left now...**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Can we talk?" Emma asked and Dean just stood there for several seconds before he could think up a reply.

"Yeah, of course," he managed to say. "Come on in," he held the door open for her and she entered.

"I'm gonna go and see Joanne," Sam hastily made his exit leaving Dean, Emma and a huge gaping hole of uncomfortable silence.

"So," Dean spoke first; breaking the silence. "What are we gonna talk about?" He stared at her. She looked beautiful; wearing a red polo neck shirt and her hair hanging loose; framing her face.

"We need to talk about everything," she told him; sitting down one the bed. "I just want the truth."

"I told you the truth the other night but if I recall you thought I was crazy," he said angrier than he should have and he immediately regretted it.

"I thought you were," she admitted. "I've never believed in any of that stuff so it's a bit of a shock to find out its all real."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"So Mike was a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"You ever faced one of those before?"

"Yeah, I have."

"How did you kill him?"

"A silver bullet to the heart."

"Just like in the movies?"

"Yeah, just like in the movies."

"Did you have to kill him?" She asked tentatively. "Wasn't there a way to save him?"

"No, once a person is bitten then there's no way to cure them."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way but we couldn't let him loose on the town; he would have killed so many people."

"I know; it's just hard to believe that the man I used to love is dead," she paused for a moment. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Being such a bitch. I didn't mean to be so hard."

"It's okay, I'm used to people saying things like that to me; it's part of the job."

"I should have trusted you."

"You reacted like anyone would," Dean sat down and wrapped his arm around Emma. She leaned into him and stated crying so he pulled her in closer; so close she could smell the cheap soap he had used. It was comforting. "It's okay," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I wish I could go back and change everything. I wish none of this had happened."

"I do too; but how can we go back?" He whispered. "I could have loved you."

"Maybe you still could."

"I don't know."

"Maybe we could start again," she quickly pulled away from him; standing up and looking very excited.

"What?"

"We could start again, put all of this behind us. We could have another first date; wouldn't that be good?"

"I suppose so," Dean said; confused slightly at the sudden change in Emma's demeanour. A moment ago she had been crying.

"We could have pizza and rent a movie, just like the first time."

"Okay, I'll go and pick something up."

"Great," she grinned. "I'll wait here," she said as Dean left the motel room. Then her smile dropped. He had to have something here that could help her out. She rummaged through all the drawers but found nothing so she started looking in his bag. She picked up the journal and started flicking through it. She was amazed at what it contained. Emma quickly found the entry on werewolves and stared in dismay at what it said. He was right; there was no cure so she kept searching.

Then she found what she was looking for. She didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try. She pulled out a pen and some paper from her bag and jotted down what it said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for coming by," Joanne said to Sam as she handed him a cup of coffee. "I've been having trouble sleeping since the other night. I keep having nightmares about killing people. Do you know what it's like being possessed?"

"Actually, yes I do," Sam smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was possessed once."

"Nice to know I'm not the one this has happened to. So do you deal with sort of stuff regularly?"

"It's kinda my job," he told her. "My brother and I hunt these things."

"Sounds interesting."

"Not really; more highly dangerous and very frightening," he told her.

"Must be worth it though, saving all those lives?"

"I suppose," he said; staring down at his coffee cup. "It's just sometimes I wish everything was normal."

"That's understandable."

"I had normal for a while," he told her, "But that all went to hell. Joanne, I might have to leave soon."

"Why? I thought there was something there."

"There is. I really like you but Dean's kinda insisting that we leave soon."

"And you always do what your brother says?"

"He's going through a hard time. I think he just needs to get away for a while."

"Then why don't you stay?"

"Because he needs me. And I need him."

Joanne leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Then you should go."

"I don't want to. I want to stay and get to know you," he kissed her again.

"I want to get to know you too, Sam. I've never met anyone like you; you intrigue me like no else ever has."

"Then come with us," Sam said on impulse.

"What?" She asked; a little shocked.

"Come with us," he repeated. "I could ask Dean."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure. You know all about what we do so it's not like I'm hiding anything from you and we could get to know each other. What do you say?"

"I say," she thought about it for a moment, "I say yes," she smiled and kissed Sam again.

"Great," he smiled back; caressing her face with his fingers. "I'll go and ask Dean," he went to stand up but Joanne stopped him.

"Wait, we're not finished here," she pulled him close and kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean returned Emma was gone. The put the pizza box down on the bed and he saw a piece of paper lying on the bedside cabinet. He picked it up and read it over and over even though it only contained two words.

Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

**Let's all count down to the final chapter next week...**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Sam returned a little while later and saw Dean sat on the bed staring at the paper. He heard his brother return and looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "What happened?"

"We were talking and she told me she wanted to start again," he sighed as Sam sat down on the bed next to him. "I went out for pizza and when I came back she was gone. She left this," he handed Sam the paper. "I called her phone but she won't pick up."

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated; not knowing how he could comfort his brother.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he scrunched the paper up and threw it on the floor. "I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done, I'm through. I'm not gonna do this anymore."

"Not gonna do what?"

"Let people in. It doesn't get me anywhere so I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Dean, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Look at my love life, Sam; every woman I have let in rejected me once they found out what I do. I can't do it anymore; it's too hard."

"Dean, of course it's hard; its life and life isn't easy but you can't just crawl into a hole every time it gets you down."

"Why not?"

"Because," Sam paused; struggling to come up with a reason. "Just because."

"Wow, Sammy; you're really great at coming up with comforting words, aren't you?" Dean gave a small laugh.

"Shut up," Sam laughed back.

"How's Joanne?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"She's good," Sam replied.

"How did she take the whole being possessed thing?"

"Pretty well actually. Dean," Sam stopped; not sure if he should ask.

"What is it?"

Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "I asked her to come with us. Is that okay?"

"You asked her to come with us," there was no anger in his voice; just a weariness.

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She said yes if you agreed to it."

"Its okay, Sam; I'm not gonna say no. You deserve to be happy and if she makes you happy then I'm not going to stand in the way."

"Dean, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little…"

"Tired? That's because I am. I'm tired of it all," he admitted. "I have been for the longest time. I thought that if I had Emma then I could at least pretend that I could be normal."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's okay, I'm just feeling low. A new hunt and I'll be as good as new. So; where are we headed?" He asked; burying his feelings once more and becoming the cocky dean everyone knew.

"I don't know; I haven't looked for any hunts."

"Maybe we could go and see Bobby; make sure he's doin' okay. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Sam faked a smile. "I'll go and tell Joanne and we can head off."

"Great," Dean grinned before turning his back on Sam and just for a moment his mask fell and a pained look passed across his face. Just for a moment though; then it went back up and this time it was staying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that she had had time to think about it; Emma wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. But even if she wanted to back out it was too late. It had taken a lot of time and effort to procure the items for this and she had just buried them at a crossroads. It was time.

She had found an entry in the journal Dean had about Crossroads Demons and how people made deals with them. She intended to make a deal with one. So now she was stood in the middle of a crossroads on a cold night and beginning to regret it.

"And how can I help you, young lady," she heard a voice from behind her. She turned and saw a handsome young man; tall and dark wearing all black. His eyes were red.

"I want to make a deal," she said with a lot more bravado than she actually felt.

"Let me guess; you want to get rid of that pesky little werewolf problem that's plaguing you."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a demon and I know a lot of things about you. I know that you're scared, you don't want this. I also know that you went out with Dean Winchester and he's not well liked among our kind."

"I'm not with him any more; he doesn't know about this so what does any of it matter?"

"I think it will make a good bargaining chip. You know I'm not going to give you ten years?"

"And why not?"

"Because you're associated with Dean and if it makes him suffer then I'm not going to give you any longer than necessary."

"Then how long are you willing to give me?"

"I will give you until the day your child is born," he smirked; walking up close to her; so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Child? I'm pregnant?"

"Just. Now you have a choice to make. Do you want to stay a werewolf; which means that your daughter will also be infected and will become a werewolf herself or you can accept this deal and your daughter will be safe. But you won't ever get to know her. It's a hard choice but you have to decide now."

"I need some time to think about this," she cried; hot tears spilled down her cheeks. How could she make such a choice? She could either curse her daughter or she could save her. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, sweetheart but you have to decide what you're going to do. So, what's it going to be? The clock's a-tickin' and I haven't got all day."

"I know what I'm going to do," she sighed and prepared to deal with the consequences of her actions.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, it's the last chapter. I was thinking of continuing it in a new story. what do you think?**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Nine Months Later**

Dean had been surprised to receive a voicemail from Emma asking him to meet her. He had never expected to hear from her again once he had left town with Sam and Joanne but she had got in contact for some reason.

Sam and Joanne were happy. She had become quiet adept at hunting; she had taken to it like a duck takes to water and now her name was just as infamous as the Winchester's. Together they made a formidable team. They had taken down the Yellow Eyed Demon; stopped him before he could carry out his plan to unleash hell on earth. Sam was deeply in love with her; Dean could see that just by looking at him and at times it made him envious. He began to think about how things would have turned out if Emma had accepted him for what he was; a demon hunter. He wondered if she would have gone with him; become a hunter who fought alongside hi and Sam. Then he remembered that she had broken his heart and he went back to his miserable apathy where he didn't give a damn about anything.

He even hated one night stands. He still had them with what had become alarming regularity but they left him cold inside. He felt dead inside.

Sam had proposed to Joanne a couple of days before Emma had got in touch and she had accepted. Dean was genuinely pleased for his brother but it hurt sometimes that his brother was happy and he was so dejected.

Emma wanted to meet him in the town where they had first met; where they had conducted their affair so Dean set out to meet her. She had asked him to meet her in the park where they had first met; where they had fallen through the earth; where he had almost died. So he did. He sat down on a bench and waited for her to arrive.

But she didn't. Instead a young woman; about twenty five, arrived carrying a small baby; no more than a few days old.

"Dean Winchester?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he replied standing up from the bench.

"I'm Jane; I was a nurse at the hospital where Emma was a patient. She wanted to make sure that you got to see your daughter."

"Daughter… what?" Dean's head could not comprehend what the woman was saying. He had a daughter? "Where's Emma? She called me; said she wanted to see me."

"She did," Jane smiled sympathetically. "She wanted to see you so bad but she didn't make it."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but Emma died shortly after the birth."

"She died?" Dean's heart broke all over again.

"Yes; there were some complications but she wanted you to have your daughter so I told her I would meet you instead," she sat down next to Dean and rested her hand on his shoulder. "She wrote this for you," she took a letter out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm truly sorry," she said again before leaving Dean alone with his daughter and a letter. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Dean,_

_I know this is going to be a huge shock to you; I really wanted to see you in person and I intended to when I called you but now I know that I won't be able to. I really hate the day that I met you; when you fell, literally, into my life because it was the best and worst day ever. The best because I got to meet such a wonderful man who I fell for so hard and fast that even now thinking about it makes my head spin. It was the worst for what happened._

_I lied to you, Dean. That day when you killed Mike; you asked me if I had been bitten and I told you no. But he did bite me and I got infected. When you told me that there was no cure I got scared and looked in that journal of yours. I found something about crossroad's demons and I went to make a deal for my life. But it told me I was pregnant and suddenly my selfish reason for summoning it became pure. I had to do this to save my daughter. Our daughter. She would have been infected otherwise and couldn't live knowing that she would become a monstrous killer like Mike. The demon would only give me until she was born though. And although I regret never being able to know my sweet little girl I can die happy in the knowledge that she will be safe. Please keep her safe._

_I named her Michelle; after my mother. I can only hope that you can love her as much as I do. You told me that you could have loved me and I just wanted to say that I loved you so much. My life is much better having met you._

_Thank you so much for those wonderful few months._

_Love,_

_Emma_

Dean finished reading and felt the tears streaming down his face. He looked over at the tiny little girl in the car seat; sleeping so peacefully and he instantly fell in love. How could he not?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see Emma?" Sam asked as Dean walked through the door; stopping what he was doing; which was kissing Joanne. He then noticed the baby. "What?"

"Emma's dead," Dean told them. "She got bitted by Mike and she made a deal with a demon so Michelle wouldn't be infected too."

"Who's Michelle?"

"My daughter," he smiled.

"Daughter?" Sam asked as Dean placed the car seat on the table. He stared at the little girl sleeping and he smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she? She's perfect."

"Can I hold her?"

"I haven't held her yet," he said; gently picking her up and holding her close to his chest. "We need to get her things; clothes and formula and all that stuff baby's need."

"We will. Joanne and I will go now," he said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"I'm just going to stay here with her," Dean smiled again.

His relationship with Emma might have caused him more pain than enough but staring at his daughter he realised it was all worthwhile.


End file.
